Maybe, Fight!
by KEvIN1004L
Summary: [COMPLETE] : Baekhyun si berandal sekolah, suka membuat onar dan berkelahi, jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol si playboy sekolah yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan dan mencampakkan siapapun yang dikenacaninya setelah berhasil mencuri ciumannya. Kecuali Baekhyun, ada alasan dibalik mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengencaninya. YAOI. BoyXBoy. ChanBaek/ChanLu/KrisBaek. SchoolLife.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Maybe, Fight!**

 **Rate : Teen (Rate bisa naik sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Genre : Comedy/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Kris Wu. Xi Luhan. ECT**

 **Pair : ChanBaek/ChanLu/KrisBaek**

 _ **Summary : Baekhyun si berandal sekolah, suka membuat onar dan berkelahi, jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol si playboy sekolah yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan dan mencampakkan siapapun yang dikenacaninya setelah berhasil mencuri ciumannya. Kecuali Baekhyun, ada alasan dibalik mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengencaninya.**_

 _ **"When Your Love In Danger. Let Him Die or You Fight For Protect!"**_

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **...**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu _Yeong-il Senior High School_ dikejutkan dengan sebuah berita duka salah satu murid tercerdas disekolah bernama Kim Minseok yang tewas mengenaskan setelah terjatuh dari lantai empat gedung sekolah.

Detektif kepolisian Seoul menyimpulkan jika berita ini murni bunuh diri. Sebuah bukti ditemukan pada ponsel Minseok yang tertinggal. Diduga sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya, Minseok sempat menulis pesan pada akun _SNS_ nya dan mengatakan jika ia telah lelah menjadi bahan hinaan teman-temannya disekolah setiap hari. Bisa diartikan jika Minseok adalah korban pem _bully_ an dan nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari lantai empat gedung sekolahnya.

Minseok sebenarnya adalah murid yang sangat cerdas, namun penampilannya yang cupu dengan kacamata tebal dan bulat yang selalu bertengger dihidungnya membuat ia menjadi bahan candaan dari teman-temannya, terutama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah siswa kelas tiga dan merupakan ketua _taekwondo_ disekolah, membuat siapapun takut dan membungkukkan badan ketika berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun identik dengan perkelahian antar sekolah, ia bahkan tak segan-segan mem _bully_ teman-teman disekolah yang ia anggap sebagai kelas rendahan. Mereka yang berpenampilan buruk, miskin, bodoh dan suka menentang kekuasaan Baekhyun akan menerima perlakuan yang tidak wajar darinya dan juga teman se _genk_ nya.

Seperti pagi biasanya Baekhyun datang dengan kedua sahabatnya. Berjalan dengan angkuh dan membuat seluruh murid membungkukkan badan dengan hormat.

Baekhyun melihat kelasnya yang ramai dan dua polisi berada disana tengah mengintrogasi beberapa murid atas insiden bunuh diri Kim Minseok.

Para murid itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala dan mengatakan mereka tidak tahu apapun. Tentu saja mereka akan menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan tak akan pernah mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah pelaku pem _bully_ an disekolah. Mereka masih menyayangi diri mereka sendiri untuk tidak dihabisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meludahkan permen karet yang ia kunyah sepanjang perjalanan sebelum masuk kelas dan tentu saja para murid disana membungkuk hormat seakan Baekhyun adalah raja Korea.

Kedua polisi tersebut mengerutkan dahi melihat para murid yang membungkuk ketika Baekhyun datang. Mereka menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk disalah satu kursi dengan tenang. Seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Maaf, apa kau berada dikelas ini?" Tanya salah satu polisi dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa anda mengenal dekat dengan almarhum Kim Minseok?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh ketika ia tahu polisi-polisi itu akan mengintrogasinya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa anda tahu jika Kim Minseok mendapat perlakuan tidak wajar disekolah?"

"Aku tidak mengenal dekat dan tidak pernah tahu urusan teman-temanku, jadi berhenti bertanya, aku ingin belajar, sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan." Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk mengambil buku paket dan membacanya. Sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang suka membaca buku, tapi demi menghindari introgasi yang menurutnya tidak penting, Baekhyun harus rela pura-pura sibuk membaca.

"Ah baiklah. Maafkan kami, kalau begitu selamat belajar. Maaf menganggu waktu anda."

Kedua polisi tersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun setelah dirasa tidak mendapatkan hasil jawaban yang memuaskan dari teman sekelas Minseok untuk investigasi mereka.

Semua murid dikelas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan menuduh. Baekhyun yang sadar ditatap seperti itu menutup dengan keras buku paketnya dan memandang seisi kelas.

"Apa? Kalian ingin menuduhku sebagai pelaku atas bunuh diri bocah cupu itu?" Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, jadi Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Minseok bunuh diri atas keinginannya sendiri dan bukan aku yang membunuhnya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau bola mata kalian akan aku keluarkan!"

Semua murid kini menunduk takut setelah mendengar ancaman dari Baekhyun.

Pertama, semua murid tahu Baekhyun tak pernah main-main atas ucapannya. Kedua, Byun YongHwan —ayah Baekhyun adalah pemilik sekolah _Yeong-il_ mereka tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena menentang Baekhyun. Jika mereka ingin bertahan disekolah dan keberadaan mereka tidak terusik hanya dengan satu cara, yaitu mematuhi sang raja sekolah Byun Baekhyun.

 **...**

Korea Selatan tak mengijinkan para murid SMA menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Untuk itu pemerintah telah menjalankan program tranportasi gratis dengan kereta bawah tanah.

Pagi ini semua murid telah bersiap menuju sekolah, begitupula dengan Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu membuat semua gadis dan pria mengeluarkan air liur, bahkan tak sedikit yang mimisan oleh berjuta volt pesona yang dimilikinya. Senyumannya yang manis, tertawanya yang lebar dan menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih sempurna, tinggi badan yang ideal dan suara _bass_ nya yang mampu membuat siapapun berimajinasi liar mendengarnya.

Tak heran jika Chanyeol dijuluki sang pangeran _Yeong-il._

Namun hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Chanyeol seorang _playboy._ Dengan pesona mautnya, Chanyeol selalu merayu siapapun yang menarik perhatiaannya, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang berhasil di rayunya, Chanyeol tanpa perasaan akan memutuskan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Banyak gadis dan pria yang menjadi korban pesona maut Chanyeol, mereka bahkan menaruh benci dan dendam. Namun Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu, ia selalu berspekulasi bahwa itu salah mereka yang mudah termakan rayuan.

"Hei bung! Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang setelah menerima tepukan di punggungnya. Ia menatap beberapa siswa dengan seragam sekolah lain.

"Ya ini aku, ada perlu apa?"

Bukan menjawab, salah satu siswa itu justru memukul wajah Chanyeol. Membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan perkelahian itu dikereta hanya menatap ngeri tanpa berniat membantu.

"Dengar Park! Ini peringatan untukmu agar tidak menyakiti saudariku! Mengerti?!"

"Saudarimu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tentu saja Chanyeol tak mengerti maksud siswa tersebut karena ia bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Aku Choi Hanbin kakak dari Choi Sulli mantan kekasihmu yang kau tinggalkan tiga hari yang lalu!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah masam dan tidak terimanya.

" _Shit_!"

 **...**

Ntah mengapa sepanjang perjalan menuju kelasnya, semua pasang mata menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbeda, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kekaguman, saat ini justru mereka tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yakin ia tidak memar atas pukulan beberapa menit yang lalu, darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya pun telah ia bersihkan. Penampilannya juga sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, lalu apa yang salah hingga semua murid tertawa memandangnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara melengking Jongdae —sahabatnya terdengar dari arah belakang, Chanyeol segera berbalik dan melakukan _high-five_ dengannya.

"Dimana si Kkamjong?" Chanyeol bertanya melihat sahabatnya yang lain tidak ada bersama Jongdae.

"Hei! Namanya Jongin, jangan mengganti nama orang lain sesukamu!" Jongdae memprotes.

"Oke lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ntahlah, aku belum melihatnya pagi ini, ngomong-ngomong cara promosimu keren juga." Jongdae tertawa dan memainkan alisnya naik-turun, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sama dengan murid lainnya hari ini, mereka menertawaiku. Dasar aneh!"

"Tidak, mereka semua dan aku tidak aneh, justru kau yang aneh." Jongdae kembali tertawa dan Chanyeol menendang tulang kering kakinya, membuat Jongdae kesakitan dan Chanyeol tertawa menang.

Tidak peduli pada sahabatnya yang mengumpat kesakitan, Chanyeol melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju kelasnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Sebelum sampai di kelasnya, Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang memasang tampang angkuh, kedua tangannya terselip didalam saku celana dan permen _lollipop_ berada di mulutnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak membungkukkan badan seperti yang murid lain lakukan. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah membungkuk ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol tak takut padanya.

"Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar Baekhyun yang pelit bicara, kini mengeluarkan suara untuknya. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang kini berada di belakangnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lihat, bahkan Baekhyun aneh hari ini. Semua orang menjadi aneh bagi Chanyeol, ntah apa penyebabnya.

Baekhyun yang berjalanpun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah maju kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gugup melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun dan berjalan mundur ketika Baekhyun tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku?" Chanyeol bersiap membuat tinju jika benar Baekhyun akan memukulnya seperti siswa yang tiba-tiba memukulnya saat dikereta.

Baekhyun justru menyeringai. Tangannya terulur kearah belakang tubuh Chanyeol, mengambil sesuatu disana dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun mengatai Chanyeol bodoh sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi, masih dengan keangkuhannya.

Chanyeol ingin protes, namun tidak jadi karena percuma saja bicara pada Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menatap kertas yang Baekhyun ambil dari belakang tubuhnya; tepatnya kertas tersebut menempel di punggungnya. Kertas tersebut diberi perekat dan sebuah tulisan " _ **Jika kau butuh 'pisang' besar untuk masuki lubangmu, segera hubungi aku!**_ "

"Sialan siapa yang melakukan ini!" Chanyeol meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Jadi kertas itu yang membuat semua orang menertawainya? Bodoh, Chanyeol sangat malu sekarang.

 **...**

"Jongdae- _ah_ kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku soal kertas itu hah?!"

Chanyeol dan kedua sahabatnya Jongdae dan Jongin tengah menikmati waktu istirahat dengan makan di kantin. Chanyeol yang ingat insiden pagi tadi pun bertanya pada Jongdae yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya dipunggung Chanyeol.

"Kertas apa?" Jongin yang tidak tahu apapun angkat bicara, ia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi, karena pagi tadi Jongin terlambat ke sekolah dan membuatnya dihukum dengan tidak boleh mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi justru kau mengataiku aneh, bahkan kau menendang kakiku!" Jongdae menggebu mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Chanyeol membuat tanda damai dengan kedua jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kertas apa yang kalian maksud? Apa itu sebuah contekan?" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dan Jongdae dengan garpu di tangannya. Mereka mang sering membuat kertas contekan ketika ulangan tengah berlangsung. "Ah tapi tidak ada ulangan hari ini." Ia kemudian sadar bahwa kertas yang dimaksud kedua sahabatnya bukanlah sebuah kertas contekan.

"Pagi tadi ada sebuah kertas yang menempel dipunggung Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Jongdae menjelaskan dan Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan mengangguk.

"Lalu? Kertas apa itu _hyung?"_

Jongin mulai penasaran dan dia sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan penjelasan Jongdae.

"Hanya kertas biasa saja dengan tulisan 'jika kau membutuhkan pisang besar untuk memasuki lubangmu, segera hubungi aku' ku pikir Chanyeol sedang melakukan promosi untuk mendapatkan seorang jalang yang bisa ia seret keatas ranjang tapi ternyata —aww! Kenapa memukulku!"

Jongdae mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan sendok oleh Chanyeol.

"Jaga bicaramu itu, kau membuat oranglain menatap kita sekarang."

Jongdae dan Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan benar saja, beberapa murid memandang mereka bertiga. Jadi Jongdae membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberitahumu jika kertas itu menempel di punggungmu?"

"Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Jongdae maupun Jongin saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Pasalnya mereka tahu betul Baekhyun siswa seperti apa. Tidak mungkin orang macam Baekhyun peduli pada murid lain, ia biasanya akan masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin." Jongin berkata dan Jongdae setuju dengan itu.

"Kalian pikir aku berbohong?" Chanyeol pikir percuma saja menjelaskan pada kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka tak akan menganggapnya serius.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, jangan ribut, kita dalam keadaan berduka sekarang, kalian lupa Minseok meninggal?"

"Tentu tidak, tapi seminggu telah berlalu sejak kepergiannya, kita tak harus berlarut dalam duka selamanya, benar kan?" Tatapan Jongdae berubah menjadi sedih, dia akhirnya meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah telah mengatakan semua itu, bagaimanapun Jongdae sangat menyukai Minseok, dan perlahan mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, namun Chanyeol tanpa sengaja kembali mengingatkan atas kepergian teman sekelasnya itu.

 **Maybe,Fight!**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya untuk pergantian pelajaran olahraga siang ini, namun Sehun dengan nafas terengah menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahaya. Baekhyun tidak menangkap maksud atas ucapan Sehun.

"Bicara pelan-pelan bodoh!"

Dengan kasar Baekhyun melempar botol air mineralnya pada Sehun agar sahabatnya itu bisa bicara dengan jelas, Baekhyun pikir Sehun kurang minum hari ini.

" _Astaga_ Baek! Aku sudah katakan padamu, siswa _Yeong-San_ berkumpul dilapangan! Mereka semua mencarimu!" Sehun geram berkali-kali menjelaskan namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tanpa minat.

"Lalu?"

" _F*ck!_ Itu artinya kau dalam bahaya!" Sehun menyeret pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke dekat jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Nah lihatlah, ada lebih dari empat puluh siswa!"

Sehun panik, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu justru menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, menatap remeh pada siswa-siswa yang siap menghajarnya.

"Kumpulkan semua siswa dan kita mulai pertempuran ini."

Sehun menurut patuh pada Baekhyun, ia segera berlari mencari para siswa untuk di kumpulkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil tongkat _baseball_ nya dan berjalan santai menuju lapangan.

Tak lama banyak siswa yang ikut berbaris dengan rapi dibelakang Baekhyun siap membantunya bertempur.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan angkuhnya sembari mengunyah permen karet dihadapan para siswa _Yeong-San._ Tongkat _baseballnya_ ia taruh diatas pundak, sedangkan topi lidah merahnya ia putar menghadap kebelakang. Matanya yang sipit memandang remeh ke depan.

"Ya Choi Hanbin, tunjuk siapa yang telah menghajarmu!" Tampaknya sang ketua sekolah _Yeong-San_ yang berdiri dengan tangan yang menyilang itu angkat bicara.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, seorang siswa dengan nama _tag_ Choi Hanbin dengan penuh luka lebam dan perban di kepala, tangan, serta kakinya yang sedikit pincang berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Dia dengan bengis menatap dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan tongkat kruknya.

Benar. Baekhyun mengingatnya, dua hari yang lalu seorang siswa yang minim bela diri itu memukul Chanyeol dikereta dan menempelkan kertas di punggung Chanyeol untuk mempermalukannya dihadapan umum.

Baekhyum melihat itu semua dan ia tak terima atas sikap Hqnbin pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya meminta Hanbin meminta maaf, namun siswa keras kepala itu justru membuat Baekhyun naik pitam dengan cara menghinanya, jadi Baekhyun memberinya sedikit peringatan untuk tidak bermain api dengan dirinya. Hingga berakhirlah seperti saat ini.

" _Ah~_ jadi siswa pendek ini yang membuatmu babak belur."

Baekhyun masih bersabar dan menikmati hinaan yang ia terima, namun kemudian emosinya mulai tersulut ketika siswa yang menghinanya itu mengelus pipinya. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menepis tangan siswa itu.

" _Tsk!_ Wajahnya cantik juga, sayang sekali jika dia berandalan. Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu bertarung di kamarku hm?"

"Bajingan kau!"

Dengan sekali pukulan Baekhyun, siswa mesum itu tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar dari gusi-gusinya.

Siswa yang Baekhyun juluki mesum itupun tak menyerah, ia merebut _stick golf_ dari temannya dan mulai memukul tubuh Baekhyun. Namun jangan katakan Baekhyun sang penguasa sekolah jika ia tak mampu menghindari pukulan _stick golf_ tersebut.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu?" Baekhyun meludahkan permen karetnya kearah siswa mesum itu, membuat siswa itu tersulut emosi dan mengisyaratkan temen-temannya agar segera menghabisi Baekhyun.

Semua murid dari kedua sekolah berbeda tersebut saling menyerang satu sama lain. Kecuali Chanyeol dan kedua sahabatnya yang bernyali ciut. Mereka justru pergi tanpa membantu sedikitpun.

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah!" Jongdae memberikan usul, namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa peduli? Biarkan saja, bukankah itu makanan Baekhyun setiap hari?" Jongin membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol dengan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol kukira kau tersentuh atas bantuan Baekhyun, tapi kau bahkan tak menghiraukannya? Bukankah Choi Hanbin yang telah memukulmu dan mempermalukanmu dua hari yang lalu?" Jongdae menggeleng tak percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan setelah Baekhyun berkelahi untuk membelanya.

"Lagipula aku tak pernah meminta Baekhyun melakukan itu, untuk apa aku peduli." Mulut Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, namun ntah mengapa hatinya berkata lain dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **...**

Kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru datang tepat pada waktunya untuk melerai pertumpahan darah yang tengah terjadi. Beberapa siswa telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka lebam, maupun luka basah.

"BUBAR! Atau akan kupanggil polisi!" Murka sang kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang ia gunakan untuk memukuli lawannya dan tersenyum puas melihat lawannya yang hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dengar! Jangan bermain api denganku karena aku adalah gas yang siap meledak jika kau sentuh dengan api!" Sebelum pergi Baekhyun sempat menendang perut si siswa mesum yang berani menyentuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah pertarungan yang terjadi kini semua siswa yang terlibat dikumpulkan untuk diberikan hukuman. Mereka di haruskan membersihkan seluruh sekolah selama seminggu penuh dan diberikan surat peringatan untuk mereka serahkan pada orangtua dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, jika mereka melanggar selama tiga kali berturut-turut dan mendapat surat peringatan, mereka akan di _scors._

Hal seperti ini tentu sering terjadi mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang menjadikan perkelahian sebagai sebuah kesenangan. Meski mereka melanggar hingga tiga kali mereka tidak akan benar-benar di _scors,_ karena ntah bagaimana Baekhyun selalu mendapat surat pencabutan _scors_ dari ayahnya. Jika sudah berurusan dengan Byun Yonghwan, kepala sekolah hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

 **...**

Baekhyun membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya di toilet sekolah, berulang kali ia meringis kesakitan akibat perih di wajahnya. Tangan, kaki dan badannya pun tak luput dari pukulan _stick golf_ yang si mesum layangkan untuknya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam toilet dan melihat Baekhyun yang kacau. Ia kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kemana kau tadi? Kenapa tidak membantuku?" Baekhyun menerima sapu tangan dari Chanyeol dan menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air.

"Aku bukan kau dan aku tidak suka berkelahi seperti dirimu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang. Ia kemudian membasahi tangannya dengan air dan membasuh wajahnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan meremas sapu tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan semua itu untukmu!"

Chanyeol menoleh kekiri dimana Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya yang kekar mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu pada dinding dibelakang tubuh mungilnya.

"Dengar ByunBaek! Ini bukanlah cinta! Berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatmu kesakitan!"

Chanyeol berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas karena jantungnya yang berdebar dan terasa seperti akan melompat. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak pernah menyatakan cintanya secara langsung pada Chanyeol, tapi ntah mengapa Chanyeol selalu berhasil menebak perasaannya.

Baekhyun ingin bicara namun tiba-tiba pintu toilet dibuka dengan keras menampakkan seseorang yang memandang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?!"

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : FF ini diadaptasi dari beberapa film Korea seperti Embrassing dan Hot Young Blood. Namun isi cerita murni dari otak gue. Karena tidak semua yang ada dalam FF gue ambil dari sana, beberapa adalah pengalaman pribadi dan imajinasi gue. Review kalau suka ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe, Fight!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"When your love in danger. Let him die or you fight for protect!"**

 **...**

Mendengar pintu toilet yang dibuka dengan kerasnya membuat Baekhyun serta Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?!"

Seorang siswa tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya berdiri diambang pintu menatap penuh selidik kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu siapa siswa itu, dia tak pernah ingin bermain api dengannya atau nyawanya akan melayang ditangan kekarnya.

Segera ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan melangkah melewati siswa tinggi tersebut tanpa menjawabnya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa minat.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sekolahku?" Bukan menjawab, Baekhyun justru melempar balik sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku dengar sekolahmu dan sekolah _Yeong-San_ bertempur, sayang sekali kau tidak memberitahu diriku." Siswa pirang itu menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" Baekhyun menatap siswa pirang itu dari cermin besar di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu menghabisi mereka semua, aku ini pacar yang baik bukan?" Siswa pirang itu kini memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Kris lepaskan, sebaiknya kembalilah ke sekolahmu." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan siswa pirang yang di panggilnya Kris itu dari pinggangnya, namun Kris justru membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya dan memaksa mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dalam _mood_ buruk setelah perkelahian berapa menit lalu, dia dengan geram menjambak rambut Kris dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hei _baby..._ ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau menolak ciumanku." Kris tidak marah, ia hanya sedikit kesal jika permintaannya ditolak oleh kekasihnya. Meski faktanya Baekhyun tak pernah ingin berpacaran dengan pria _blonde_ keturunan _Chinesse-Kanadian_ seperti Kris, namun karena Kris selalu mengancam akan menghabisi Chanyeol jika Baekhyun menolaknya, maka dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengalah.

Baekhyun juga sebenarnya sangat membenci orang-orang mesum semacam Kris yang tidak tahu tempat jika hasratnya sudah liar.

"Kumohon kembalilah ke sekolahmu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini. Mengertilah Kris."

Apa mau dikata, jika Baekhyun mengatakan tidak maka selamanya tidak. Kris mendengus kesal, ia hanya mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang dicium dengan kasar mencuci wajahnya yang perih menjadi semakin perih. Ntah mengapa Baekhyun tak sudi diperlakukan seperti itu, mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang akan ia biarkan menyentuhnya, meski faktanya ia sudah ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta pada si _playboy_ itu.

 **...**

Hari ini kabar membahagiakan datang dari kepala sekolah. Beliau mengatakan bahwa _Yeong Group_ akan melakukan _camping_ besar-besaran untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun berdirinya tiga sekolah besar tersebut. Para murid _Yeong-Il—_ Sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, _Yeong-San—_ sekolah Choi Hanbin yang pernah berkelahi dengan sekolah Baekhyun dan _Yeong-Gu—_ sekolah Kris pacar Baekhyun. Dengan total kurang lebih limaribu murid akan dijadikan satu dalam perkemahan kali ini. Semua murid besemangat kecuali Baekhyun yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Chanyeol dan kedua sahabatnya justru saling melirik.

"Kita taruhan!" Ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Jika salah satu dari kalian berhasil mengencani murid populer dari _Yeong-Gu_ di perkemahan ini akan ku traktir kalian makan sepuasnya selama seminggu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tangannya diatas meja.

Para murid dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu_ rata-rata adalah pindahan dari beberapa negara, seperti Jepang, Kanada, China, bahkan Amerika. Itu mengapa banyak murid populer yang tampan dan juga cantik yang banyak di incar oleh murid dari sekolah lain.

"Aku setuju." Jongdae mengulurkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Chanyeol tanda menyetujujui. "Aku akan berikan bebek plastik kesayanganku."

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan barang murahan tuan Kim Jongdae." Chanyeol pura-pura mengejek, ia tahu Jongdae sangat mencintai bebek plastik berwarna ungunya.

"Kalau begitu siapapun yang berhasil mengencani murid populer dari sekolah itu akan mendapat traktiran makan gratis selama seminggu, bagaimana?" Jongdae mengusulkan ide yang dirasa adil.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan itu bodoh!" Chanyeol berkata sarkastik.

"Bagaimana denganmu Jongin?" Chanyeol kemudian bertanya pada Jongin yang hanya diam saja sejak diberitahu perkemahan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut perkemahan ini, aku harus menjaga ibuku yang sakit."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Jongin dan Jongdae memeluknya, memberi ketenangan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **...**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas memasuki rumah besar kediaman keluarganya. Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih nyaman pergi ke tempat lain daripada kerumahnya sendiri, ntah mengapa setelah kakinya menapaki rumah besar itu, semua terasa hampa disiang dan malam hari. Kemudian pada pagi hari akan ramai dengan adu mulut kedua orangtuanya yang tak pernah akur.

Melihat mobil mewah ayahnya yang terparkir dipekarangan rumah, Baekhyun tahu ayahnya pasti tak dikantor. Ia mendesah lelah, wajahnya penuh luka lebam, Baekhyun tak akan selamat dari rentetan pertanyaan ayahnya tentang mengapa ia berkelahi lagi. Jadi Baekhyun memutar arah menjauh dari rumahnya, sebaiknya ia pulang malam saat ayahnya tak dirumah, dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa menghindari introgasi dari ayahnya.

 **...**

"Semoga kencanmu berhasil!"

Jongdae melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Jongin membuat kepalan ' _fighting!'_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol membuat tanda 'Oke' dengan tangannya saat sudah berada jauh dari kedua sahabatnya. Sebelum pulang mereka sedikit berbincang tentang siapa yang akan Chanyeol kencani. Jongin menyarankan Wendy, gadis yang pernah menolak Jongin sewaktu SMP. Lalu Jongdae menyarankan Krystal, si gadis _sexy_ idaman pria dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu._ Chanyeol menolak keduanya, ia sendiri memiliki incaran seorang siswa, ia mengatakan bosan berpacaran dengan gadis beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Jadi target Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah seorang siswa yang kini berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menaruh tangan dibahu siswa bermata bulat dengan bibir tebal yang membentuk sebuah tanda hati jika tersenyum itu. "Kau pulang sendirian?"

Siswa itu mengangguk. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, ia adalah ketua kelas dikelas Chanyeol. Tubuhnya mungil dan pendek, namun wajahnya manis. Siswa yang terkenal pendiam dan juga tegas itu ternyata malu-malu jika ditatap sedekat itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau suka film horror?" Chanyeol hanya sedikit berbasa-basi, tangannya merogoh saku celana dimana dua buah tiket berada dalam sakunya.

"Ya aku menyukainya."

"Mau menonton denganku sore ini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya pada si pangeran sekolah. _Ayolah_ Kyungsoo benar-benar terjerat pesonanya meski dia tahu orang macam apa Park Chanyeol itu.

"Menonton denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua tiket dari saku celananya dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku dapat tiket ini gratis, sayang sekali jika tidak digunakan. Bagaimana hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum, memperlihatkan bibir seksinya yang berwarna merah muda. Membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya karena bibir itu sangat menggiurkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat, filmnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya merona. Dia berhasil mendapatkannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum menang dalam hatinya.

 **...**

Baekhyun menendang apapun yang ada sepanjang perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah. Penampilannya sangat buruk, _blazzer_ sekolahnya ia lepas dan disampirkan dibahunya, seragam putih sekolahnya kotor dengan tanah yang menempel dibeberapa bagian akibat perkelahiannya dengan siswa _Yeong-San,_ dua kancing teratas seragamnya bahkan ia biarkan terbuka _,_ rambutnya kusut dan acak-acakan, untung saja Baekhyun memakai topi lidah warna merah kesayangannya, setidaknya ia tak terlihat seperti gelandangan yang tinggal dijalanan.

Baekhyun meneguk habis tetes terakhir minuman soda kaleng dari tangannya itu sebelum kemudian bungkusnya ia lempar dengan asal kesembarang arah. Dia tak tahu jika kaleng tersebut tepat mengenai kepala seorang pria yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"Hei kau! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan dimana seorang pria berbadan kekar dan tinggi menunjuk dirinya dengan kaleng soda.

"Oh _shit!"_

Dia berlari dengan cepat ketika pria itu memasang wajah berang dan mengejarnya.

Sungguh Baekhyun terlalu lelah hari ini, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah perkelahian di sekolahnya.

"Ya! Bajingan jangan lari!"

Pria itu berteriak dan melempar kaleng soda itu pada Baekhyun namun berhasil dihindari olehnya.

"Sial! Aku harus berlari kemana?!" Frustasi karena menemukan jalan buntu, Baekhyun menyerah seharusnya ia tak usah berlari, cukup meminta maaf dan semua selesai, tapi hal konyol semacam itu tentu saja bukan gaya Baekhyun. Ia tak akan sudi meminta maaf.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempat yang menurutnya asing. Tidak ada jalan lagi, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah ia harus melawan pria tinggi yang berlari semakin dekat kearahnya atau memanjat tembok tinggi yang sudah berlumut di hadapannya. Tentu Baekhyun tak akan mampu, karena ia bukanlah _spiderman_ yang memiliki perekat pada kakinya untuk memanjat tembok.

"Dasar bocah! Beraninya kau membuatku kesal ha?!"

Baekhyun semakin tersudut, dia melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menempel pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Mau lari kemana lagi?! Mati kau!" Pria itu merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga otot-otot kekarnya tercetak jelas disetiap lekuk tubuh maskulinnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah berkali-kali. Namun sikapnya masih tenang. Ia kemudian teringat benda sakralnya, yaitu tongkat _baseball_ yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun didalam ranselnya.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan melalui mulut, Baekhyun menggunakan jurus andalannya yang ia sebut pukulan maut. "Kemari kau! Raksasa jelek!"

Pria itu semakin geram mendapat hinaan dari Baekhyun, dengan sekali pukulan pria itu berhasil membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun limbung, namun Baekhyun dengan sigap kembali berdiri dan memukul kepala pria itu dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya. Tapi pria itu tak merasa kesakitan, dengan secepat kilat pria itu mencengkram kerah seragam Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan.

"Bocah sepertimu mau bermain-main denganku ha?"

Baekhyun merasa semakin tercekik ketika tubuhnya diangkat semakin tinggi, bahkan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Tubuhnya memang benar-benar lemas, namun setidaknya masih ada sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Dengan bekal ilmu _taekwondo_ nya Baekhyun melakukan beberapa aksi hingga ia berhasil lepas dari kungkungan pria itu. Ia kemudian menendang gundukan diantara selangkangan pria tersebut hingga pemiliknya kesakitan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur, Baekhyun segera mengambil tongkat _baseball_ nya yang terjatuh sebelum kemudian berlari dengan penuh kemenangan. Bahkan ia sempat menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk mengejek.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menghabisi pria bajingan itu, namun Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin menguras sisa tenaganya, jadi ia membiarkan pria itu selamat.

 **...**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai digedung bioskop setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih limabelas menit dengan _bus._ Mereka membeli dua kaleng soda, satu _cup popcorn_ berukuran jumbo dan beberapa _snack_ sebelum mulai menonton.

Segera keduanya masuk kedalam studio dimana film yang ingin mereka tonton akan diputar. Chanyeol memilih tempat dibagian paling belakang, tapi Kyungsoo memaksa ingin duduk ditengah, sebagai pria yang baik Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo fokus pada layar lebar didepan sana yang menampilkan sebuah film _horror_ berjudul _'Dont Click'_ sembari memakan _popcorn_. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia justru memandangi wajah Kyungso yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dilihat dari samping seperti itu, membuat Kyungsoo nampak seksi meski dalam cahaya yang minim. Kulit lehernya putih bersih, bibir tebalnya yang menggoda dan wajah polos seperti anak-anak itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berulang kali menelan ludah.

Tatapan Chanyeol penuh hasrat, namun Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadarinya, ia terlalu menikmati film yang di tontonnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkar di pundaknya. Dengan pipi yang memerah Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kyung..." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

 **...**

Setelah dirasa pria kekar itu tak lagi mengejar, Baekhyun bertumpu pada kakinya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon rindang di belakangnya. Untung saja Baekhyun masih memiliki simpanan minuman soda dalam ranselnya, jadi dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari minuman.

Hampir saja Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena lelah, namun mendengar suara tawa seseorang yang familiar, Baekhyun segera membuka lebar-lebar kedua mata sipitnya.

" _Tsk!_ Dia bertingkah lagi." Baekhyun segera berdiri tegak dan mengikuti dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Diam-diam ia mencoba menguping apa yang tengah dua orang itu bicarakan hingga keduanya tertawa dengan riang. Tapi ia tak mampu menangkap jelas selain suara tawa berat dan suara cempreng kedua orang tersebut.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang melihat dua orang itu memasuki gedung bioskop. Jadi benar tebakannya, kedua orang itu sedang berkencan.

Baekhyun ikut mengantri membeli tiket film horror. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka menonton film hantu. Jujur saja sikapnya yang nakal tidak sama dengan hatinya, dia takut dengan hal-hal ghaib seperti itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih menonton kartun ataupun drama yang romantis daripada harus ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman setelah menonton horror. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalah rasa takut Baekhyun, jadi ia tetap membeli tiket film horror dan memasuki studio yang sebelumnya telah dimasuki Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo —dua orang yang sejak tadi Baekhyun ikuti.

Baekhyun duduk tepat dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia menutup kupingnya ketika film mulai diputar, tak mau mendengar suara hantu ataupun efek musik yang tegang, sedangkan matanya terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik dua orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sempat ia tutup ketika sang hantu muncul dilayar, mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh ap—" Sebelum selesai menjawab, bibir Chanyeol telah menempel dibibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan bibir yang saling menempel itu saling melumat satu sama lain.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia bahkan tak menyangka si pendiam dan polos seperti Kyungsoo terpikat oleh Chanyeol. Dengan wajah kesal dan masam Baekhyun meninggalkan studio.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan bersama Kyungsoo, tak seharusnya ia melihat ciuman yang membuatnya terluka seperti saat ini.

"Ciuman itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror!" Baekhyun mengumpat sendiri ketika ia sampai dipintu keluar gedung bioskop tersebut.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan menemukan sebatang rokok yang hampir patah dibagian tengah. Dengan asal ia merebut pematik seseorang yang juga ingin menyulut rokok; kebetulan orang tersebut lewat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Sadar atas sikapnya, Baekhyun meminta maaf dan orang tersebut hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun selamat, ia pikir orang tersebut baik, seandainya orang itu pemarah, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan dihajar.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun sampai dirumah. Lampu ruang utama telah dipadamkan, Baekhyun berspekulasi jika ayahnya tidak dirumah; biasanya ayah Baekhyun selalu pergi saat malam dan pulang menjelang pagi. Namun baru beberap langkah ia memasuki ruang utama rumahnya, lampu yang semula padam tiba-tiba menyala. Baekhyun terkejut mendapati ayahnya tengah melipat tangan didada dan berjalan kearahnya.

"A..ayah—"

"Duduk!" Ayahnya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia kemudian mengikuti ayahnya yang duduk disofa.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan murka sang ayah yang duduk didepannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkelahi lagi! Haruskah ayah mengirimmu keluar negeri?" Ayah Baekhyun berbicara dengan tenang namun penuh penekanan. Bagaimanapun ini bukan kali pertama ayah Baekhyun menegur anaknya. Baekhyun berulang kali membuat masalah, berkelahi menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya. Begitupula dengan ayahnya yang lelah melihat sifat anaknya yang berandal.

"Ayah mereka yang memulai!" Baekhyun membela dirinya, namun ayahnya memasang wajah tak percaya dan tersenyum miring. Siapa yang akan percaya pada anak berandal yang sangat nakal dan pembuat masalah seperti Baekhyun. Ayahnya tak akan percaya semudah itu.

"Kau sama seperti ibumu yang tak pernah bisa berubah!"

"Kenapa ayah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Jangan bawa-bawa ibu." Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika orang yang tidak terlibat suatu masalah harus terkena imbasnya. Sama seperti ibunya yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang dibuat Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak suka ketika ayahnya harus menyeret ibu Baekhyun kedalam semua ini.

Belum sempat ayah Baekhyun memberikan jawaban, sebuah suara _high heels_ dan tawa seseorang mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sempat terlibat adu mulut.

Ibunya datang dengan seorang pria yang Baekhyun tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Baekhyun menganga tak percaya begitupula dengan sang ayah.

"Ibu apa yang kau—" Baekhyun memandang penampilan ibunya yang terlampau seksi dengan pakaian terbuka. Gaunnya sangat ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seksinya, kakinya yang jenjang, paha putih mulus dan juga belahan dadanya yang sedikit terekpos. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ini kali pertama ia melihat ibunya yang berpenampilan seperti wanita murahan.

Faktanya memang seperti itu, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan keseharian ibunya.

"Dasar jalang kau!" Terlalu terkejut akan penampilan ibunya, Baekhyun tak sadar jika ayahnya sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ibu dan pria asing disebelahnya. Setelah mengatakan kata yang tak pantas di ucapkan oleh seorang suami, ayah Baekhyun menampar istrinya.

"Pengecut!" Pria asing disamping ibu Baekhyun tak terima jika seorang perempuan ditampar oleh seorang lelaki, jadi pria dengan perut buncitnya itu balas memukul ayah Baekhyun. Ayahnya yang tidak terima kembali membalas dan mereka terlibat perkelahian. Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lelahpun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Cukup!" Akhirnya kesabaran ibu Baekhyun sampai pada batasnya dan ia berteriak untuk menyita dua pria yang saling beradu pukulan.

"Sekarang juga aku minta cerai! Aku muak dengan sikapmu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, ibu Baekhyun bergegas menaiki tangga dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Ibu apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun frustasi melihat ibunya mengambil koper besar, memasukkan barang-barang dan juga pakaiannya.

"Ibu akan pergi sayang."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal jauh dari ayahmu."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ibunya akan pergi, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengikuti ibunya adalah pilihan yang terbaik daripada harus tetap tinggal dengan ayahnya, setidaknya ibunya tak pernah marah-marah seperti ayahnya.

"Aku ikut..." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Ibunya menghampiri dan memeluknya sebentar, menghapus airmata yang ntah sejak kapan mengalir dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan ibu sayang, tapi ibu akan ke Amerika dengan calon suami ibu yang ada dibawah sana, ibu tidak bisa mengajakmu."

Baekhyun mendongak memandang tak percaya ibunya.

"K-kau tega meninggalkanku disini?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa.

"Ada ayahmu sayang, ibu janji akan sering menelepon dan mengirim uang untukmu."

"Yeonhee...!" Suara seseorang yang Baekhyun yakini adalah suara calon suami baru ibunya terdengar menggema dari lantai bawah.

"Ya! Aku datang tunggu sebentar!"

Sekali lagi ibunya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sayang jaga dirimu baik-baik, kau harus tumbuh besar dan kuat, jangan jadi pengecut seperti ayahmu, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan sebuah kecupan dikening adalah salam perpisahan yang ibunya berikan sebelum kaki-kaki cantik jenjangnya itu membawanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, ayahnya, rumah ini dan juga meninggalkan Korea. Katakan selamat tinggal padanya Baekhyun.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun Baekhyun masih terduduk dilantai dengan lutut kaki yang ditekuk dan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan disana. Menangisi ibunya hingga mata sipitnya membengkak.

Baekhyun benar-benar lelah hari ini, berkelahi dengan siswa _Yeong-San,_ lalu dengan pria kekar yang tak sengaja ia lempar dengan kaleng soda, melihat ciuman seseorang yang dicintainya, dimarahi ayahnya dan terakhir ditinggalkan ibunya ke Amerika.

Amerika! Baekhyun segera menegakkan kepalanya, buru-buru ia turun kelantai bawah. Berekpektasi jika ibunya masih berada disana, namun ternyata ia salah. Ibunya sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan ayahnya kini mabuk dan menyumpah serapahi istrinya yang kabur.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari disepanjang jalanan malam yang gelap sambil terus memanggil ibunya. Ia hanya ingin terus berteriak dan berharap ibunya kembali. Marah, sakit, sesalnya menumpuk menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya mampu berlutut dan menangis sekeras yang ia ingin. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat menatap iba padanya, bahkan ada yang menawarkan Baekhyun untuk bercerita namun Baekhyun malah memukulnya.

Berjalan dengan tertatih dan berkali-kali kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, langkah kaki Baekhyun membawanya kesebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ntah mengapa tangannya ingin sekali mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan menghambur kedalam pelukan seseorang yang mungkin tak akan sudi melihatnya. Tapi Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang agresif dan dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi, tangannya mengetuk beberapa kali pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama pintu dibuka dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau—"

"Biarkan aku menginap disini." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa-apaan kau, pergi saja kerumah Sehun sahabatmu atau Kris pacarmu itu." Orang didepannya menyilangkan tangan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu, memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa. Kacau dan menyedihkan.

"Baiklah jika tidak boleh." Pasrah Baekhyun. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi, namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah, tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini kau tampak menyedihkan Baek."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau benar Park Chanyeol."

 **...**

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka berada diruang tamu rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa sayang?" Suara wanita paruh baya terdengar dari arah dapur rumah Chanyeol.

"Temanku bu."

Tidak berapa lama ibu Chanyeol datang dengan senyum ramahnya. "Jarang sekali kau membawa teman, oh siapa namamu anak manis."

"Aku Baekhyun..." Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam dan tersenyum canggung pada ibu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun... Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol setelah mengoreksi penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat kacau.

Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya terus menunduk, jadi Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Dia..."

 _Dia barusaja berkelahi._

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan itu tapi tidak jadi.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, bukankah ibu sedang memasak? Aku lapar bu..." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan membuat ibunya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kau benar, astaga ibu lupa. Kalau begitu antar Baekhyun untuk mandi dan pinjamkan bajumu sayang." Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan ibunya pergi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan memasaknya.

"Ikut aku." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatapnya, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Kau mau bersihkan dirimu atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, justru ia menggerutu dan patuh mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakang.

Pintu berwarna putih itu dibuka, Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kamar Chanyeol. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar seperti kamar miliknya, hanya ada _springbed king size,_ lemari berukuran dua meter, meja belajar disebelah jendela kaca, sofa santai dan juga sebuah ruangan yang Baekhyun prediksi sebagai kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemarinya dan melemparkan pada Baekhyun sebuah handuk putih yang ia dapat dari lemari tersebut.

"Mandilah dulu akan kusiapkan pakaian gantinya, setelah itu turun dan kita makan malam."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak mau bicara, biasanya disekolah anak itu selalu kasar, tapi hari ini Baekhyun berbeda, ia tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat, tapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah masuk kekamar mandi dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Karena ini musim dingin dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan, jadi ia mengambil sebuah celana panjang, _undearwear_ juga _sweater_ lembut berwarna marun, kemudian ia letakkan diranjang tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya ia turun kelantai bawah menunggu makan malam.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar setelah mandi. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu sebelum memutuskan keluar dan mendapati satu _set_ pakaian diatas ranjang yang disiapkan Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil dan memakainya. Setidaknya Chanyeol bukanlah pria mesum yang akan meminjamkan kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa celana seperti di film dam drama yang pernah Baekhyun tonton. Tapi tetap saja, _sweater_ itu kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, dibagian lengan tangan bahkan terlalu panjang, jadi Baekhyun melepas _sweater_ tersebut dan mengambil pakaian lain dari lemari Chanyeol tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

Semua baju yang Chanyeol miliki berukuran besar dan tidak ada yang pas ditubuh mungil Baekhyun. Setelah hampir mengekplorasi seluruh lemari, Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil kaos tipis berwarna putih yang berukuran paling kecil diantara pakaian yang Chanyeol miliki lainnya. Meskipun kaos tersebut lumayan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun karena kaos tersebut transparan dan juga bagian bahunya yang terlihat. Berulang kali Baekhyun harus menarik bagian kerahnya yang melorot dan mengekpos sebelah bahunya.

"Baekhyunee?!" Suara ibu Chanyeol menggema dari lantai bawah. "Makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku datang bibi!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat merapikan kembali isi lemari Chanyeol dan berlari ke lantai dasar.

Dengan canggung Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah makanan.

" _Uhuk!"_ Chanyeol terbatuk ketika sadar akan penampilan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa tidak memakai sweaternya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. _Ayolah_ meski anak berandalan itu suka berkelahi dan _taekwondo_ tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak _atlethic._ Bahkan tubuh Baekhyun lebih menggoda daripada wanita. Kulitnya halus dan putih bersih.

"Baju itu terlalu besar, lagipula aku tak bisa tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu, aku nyaman dengan semua ini."

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya.

Ibu Chanyeol datang membawa sup yang sangat harum, membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk makan. Baekhyun tidak makan sejak pagi, jadi ia sangat lapar.

"Baekhyunnie ayo makan sayang, kau bisa memakan apapun yang kau mau." Ibu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengambil makanan kedalam piringnya, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai memakan makanan yang di ambilkan ibu Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat hingga ia tersedak dan terbatuk.

"Pelan-pelan, kau ini sedang makan bukan sedang berkelahi." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit sedangkan ibu Chanyeol yang juga terkejut mengambilkan air minum untuknya. Benar-benar ibu yang perhatian dan keluarga yang harmonis.

"Aku lapar bodoh!" Baekhyun melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol dan membuat ibu Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan, ah apa Baekhyunnie akan menginap?"

Tanya ibu Chanyeol bersemangat. Ntah mengapa nyonya Park sangat menyukai kepribadian Baekhyun yang acuh pada Chanyeol, itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalunya.

"Apa bibi mengijinkanku menginap?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau bisa tidur dikamar Chanyeol." Nyonya Park melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatap protes kearah ibunya. "Tapi apa kau sudah bilang pada orangtuamu kau akan menginap disini?"

Pertanyaan terakhir nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makannya, binar matanya kini meredup dan berubah menjadi tatapan sedih.

"Bibi bolehkah aku permisi sebentar ke toilet?"

Nyonya Park menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun dan merasa bersalah, ia mengangguk dan memandang iba Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan kearah kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa ibu salah bicara?" Tanya nyonya Park pada anaknya.

"Tidak bu, Baekhyun memang seperti itu sifatnya."

Chanyeol selesai makan namun hampir limabelas menit berlalu, Baekhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jadi Chanyeol meminta ibunya untuk membereskan saja sisa makan malam itu dan ia membawa nampan berisi makanan kekamar untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol dengan pelan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur disofa. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut dan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang pucat karena dingin.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali ByunBaek, ada apa denganmu." Chanyeol memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun ketika tertidur. Wajahnya tampak seperti seorang malaikat tenang dan damai. Berbeda dengan wajah garang seperti iblis ketika Baekhyun tengah berkelahi.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menyibakkan poni rambut yang menutup dahi Baekhyun. Mengamati beberapa luka lebam yang ada dan sebuah luka goresan disana. Ia kemudian mengambil plester berwarna merah muda yang ia miliki dan menempelkannya pada luka didahi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkikik melihat betapa lucunya Baekhyun dengan plester _hellokitty_ tersebut. Tunggu saja hingga Baekhyun terbangun dan menyadari perbuatan Chanyeol hingga wajah tampan Chanyeol itu akan dipukul oleh sang berandal sekolah.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk mengarungi mimpi.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya belum tertidur dan hanya memejamkan mata. Ia meraba keningnya; dimana plester yang Chanyeol tempelkan disana. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu jika plester tersebut berwarna merah muda dengan motif _hellokitty_ , jika ia tahu sudah ia lepas plester tersebut dan menendang pantat sialan Chanyeol yang kini tidur memunggunginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **A/N:**

 **Buat reader yang sudah membaca terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin chapter 3 bakalan lama update nya karena gue bakalan mulai kerja keras meraih kesuksesan. #curhat**

 **Jadi keep review biar gue semangat nulisnya :D**

 **Sempet shock ada author kece yang review, kakak** **dandelionleon** **makasih ya :D jarang2 ada author sekeren kamu mau review FF absurd begini.**

 **Thanks a lot for**

 **byvn88 | Baek Channa | winter park chanchan | ochabyun |** guest Parklili | **PandaNotes | GitaPark Hanna Byun276 | libra. pw5 | deux22 | astribaekyeol | kKaMjbBang | Ahn Sunyoung**


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun ingin bermain baseball namun teman-temannya mengejek dan mengatakan tubuhnya yang pendek tidak cocok untuk ikut bergabung. Saat itu usianya baru tujuh tahun, dia mudah menangis. Namun seorang teman baru dikelasnya berbeda, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengejek Baekhyun, bahkan dengan senang hati ia memberikan satu tongkat baseballnya untuk Baekhyun._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol, siapa namamu?" Chanyeol dengan malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun kecil._

 _"Aku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"Mulai sekarang kita akan bermain baseball bersama Baekhyun..."_

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **"When your love in danger. Let him die or you fight for protect!"**_

 _ **...**_

"Chanyeol..."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Ya ada apa Baek?"

"Park Chanyeeollllll..." Baekhyun merengek dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya seperti minta digendong sedangkan kakinya menendang-nendang sandaran sofa.

"Cepatlah bangun Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak mau...Ayo bermain _baseball."_

Dalam tidurnya Baekhyun tengah bermimpi sedang berada disebuah lapangan _baseball_ yang luas bersama Chanyeol kecilnya.

"Cepat bangun atau akan kusiram tubuhmu dengan air!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur namun berbicara seolah dia sedang ingin bermain.

"Sudahku bilang tidak mau, gendong~" Baekhyun kembali merajuk, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Chanyeol menyeringai dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menggendong tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Bokong Baekhyun mendarat dengan sempurna kelantai dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Baekhyun mengusap bokongnya yang nyeri akibat ulah Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mata sipit yang semula terpejam kini terbuka lebar menatap sekelilingnya. "Dimana aku?" Ia kemudian mendongak menatap seseorang didepannya yang sedang menatap tajam kearah dirinya dengan tangan yang terlipat didada.

"Bangun! Sudah siang dan cepatlah pulang."

Baekhyun ingat, semalam ia tidur dirumah Chanyeol sampai pagi ini. Ia mengusap wajahnya mengingat itu semua.

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. "Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Ingatanmu sangat buruk, tidakkah kau menerima pesan dari wali kelas hari ini semua murid akan berangkat _camping_ pukul sepuluh nanti, sekarang pulanglah dan bersiap-siap." Chanyeol melempar seragam putih Baekhyun yang ntah sejak kapan telah dicuci, karena seragam yang semula sangat kotor itu sekarang menjadi putih bersih.

"Darimana kutahu, ponsel saja aku tak membawanya." Protes Baekhyun mengingat kembali kejadian semalam saat ia berlari-lari dijalanan dan berakhir mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol.

"Itu urusanmu Baek." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menatap si alter ego orang di depannya. Bagaimana bisa, Baekhyun disekolah sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun semalam dan pagi ini. Baekhyun yang menyeramkan bisa berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang lucu dan menggemaskan?

Benarkah Chanyeol mengakui semua itu? Sepertinya, tidak. Meskipun faktanya Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang merengek, tapi Chanyeol tak akan mengatakan itu. Karena Baekhyun yang merengek dan menggemaskam akan segera berubah menjadi Baekhyun si monster sekolah yang menyeramkan.

Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun begitu saja bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencuci wajah ataupun sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih pada nyonya Park dan membuat Baekhyun menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin pulang, ia ingin tinggal saja dirumah Chanyeol tapi itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Lagipula siapa dirinya? Baekhyun bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuk Chanyeol. Teman bukan, sahabat bukan, pacarpun bukan. Lalu apa? Hanya seonggok berandalan sekolah dimata Chanyeol?

Tiba di rumahnya, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang berantakan keluar dari pintu utama rumahnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Hai.. Pangeran."

Baekhyun berdecih menatap wanita tersebut. Dari penampilannya saja Baekhyun tahu wanita itu seorang wanita panggilan yang disewa oleh ayahnya.

"Dadamu itu jelek sekali _noona_ , tidak pantas dengan pakaian terbuka." Baekhyun berkata sinis dan membanting pintu utama rumahnya. Ia kesal dan marah atas hal menjijikkan yang ayahnya lakukan.

Baekhyun menyiapkan keperluan _camping_ nya untuk tiga hari kedepan. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena belum sempat ia bersihkan, jadi Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiri didepan kaca wastafel dan menatap wajahnya dimana luka lebamnya hampir menghilang. Sayang sekali wajah mulusnya harus menerima pukulan beberapa kali.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat, semalam Chanyeol memperhatikannya dan menempel plester di keningnya. Baekhyun menyibakkan poni yang menutup hampir seluruh keningnya dan terkejut mendapati plester merah muda dengan motif _hellokitty._

"Ya! Dasar bajingan itu!" Dengan geram ia melepas plesternya dan meremas dengan gemas. Rencananya Baekhyun tidak akan melepas plester 'spesial' itu hingga seminggu kedepan, namun melihat plester cantik yang menempel, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Akan kutendang bokongmu Dobi sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya bersiul sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Wajahnya nampak sangat ceria tanpa beban, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajah yang semula penuh senyuman kini berubah menjadi tegang ketika berhadapan dengan kapten basket dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu,_ tepatnya itu adalah Kris.

" _Wassup dude!_ "

Dengan modal tekat, mental dan kepercayaan dirinya, Chanyeol menyapa dengan canggung. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan Kris, setiap berpapasan dengannya, pria bule itu selalu saja mencari masalah.

" _Tsk!_ Hei bung tak perlu basa-basi langsung saja pada intinya, kemarin apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'kesayangan'ku?"

Aura hitam mulai muncul disekitar Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui siapa yang Kris maksud dengan 'kesayangan'ku. Dia tahu itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha"

Tawa Chanyeol sangat dibuat-buat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia sedikit menepuk seragam Kris, berpura-pura menghilangkan debu disana dan Kris menatap tak suka padanya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, kemarin Baekhyun memberitahuku jika pacarnya yang sangat tampan dan keren berhasil memenangkan _tournament_ basket kali ini, bukan begitu Kris?"

Bohong Chanyeol.

Setidaknya jika Chanyeol mengatakan tentang bagaimana Baekhyun memuji pria bule itu, Kris akan luluh dan percaya jika pacarnya mengatakan itu. Walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Ia kemudian hanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol,

"Berhati-hatilah dengan nyawamu." dan berjalan menjauh.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega yang ia tahan karena gugup. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sepasang mata sipit mengawasi dirinya dan tangannya terkepal.

 **...**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dengan kasar ranselnya, membuat Sehun yang bermalas-malasan meletakkan kepala dimeja terkejut.

"Astaga Baek, kukira kau tidak ikut berkemah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tatapan tajam mata sipitnya tertuju pada siswa mungil bermata bulat yang duduk di depannya. Do Kyungsoo.

"Baek—"

"Diamlah Oh Sehun."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan emosinya, tiba-tiba suara dari _microfon_ sekolah mengejutkannya.

" _Perhatian bagi seluruh murid Yeong-Il Senior High School harap segera datang keluar gedung sekolah menuju bus pariwisata yang telah di sediakan. Sekian terimakasih."_

Seluruh murid saling berhamburan keluar, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya hanya mampu diam dan dengan sukarela membawakan ranselnya.

Banyak bis pariwisata yang terparkir didepan sekolah _Yeong-Il_ dan masing-masing telah diberi label untuk setiap anggota.

Bersyukur Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol menjadi satu tim. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun segera menaiki bis yang terdapat lebel namanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol duduk sendiripun tersenyum puas, ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk dan ia akan duduk dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei _baby!"_

Barusaja Baekhyun akan mendaratkan bokong seksinya disebelah Chanyeol, Kris datang dan merangkul bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wajah Baekhyun seketika kembali masam.

"Tempramentalmu itu tinggi sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kita satu tim Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Kris. Ia kemudian berlari keluar dan mengecek label daftar tim sekali lagi. Benar saja, tiga sekolah dijadikan satu dan Baekhyun berada satu tim dengan Kris.

"Cabut nyawaku sekarang!"

"Bersabarlah dan Tuhan akan mencabutnya."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang siswa dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu_ dengan nama tag _**Lu Han.**_

Melirik tajam kearahnya, Baekhyun memilih diam dan masuk kembali kedalam bus daripada memukul wajah siswa cantik itu tanpa alasan.

Tempat disebelah Chanyeol belum terisi namun Kris sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya dan membiarkan siswa yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Luhan beberapa detik yang lalu kini duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak bisa mengikuti _camping,_ jadi Chanyeol menunggu Jongdae untuk datang, tapi melihat seseorang; itu bukan Jongdae yang duduk disebelahnya, Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ yang semula bertengger dikedua sisi telinganya.

"Oh kau murid _Yeong-Gu?"_ Chanyeol menatap murid mungil dan berwajah bagai malaikat yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah... ya, aku Luhan." Siswa yang bernama Luhan itu tersenyum ramah menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang.

Membuat Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang keduanya, memasang wajah masam.

Bus mulai melaju, semua murid bersorak dengan gembira. Tentu saja terkecuali Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan sedikit senyumnya.

Kris tertidur dibahu Baekhyun, membuatnya berulang kali harus mendorong kepala Kris agar terangkat dari bahunya. Namun Kris yang Baekhyun anggap mesum itu justru memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dan menyamankan kepalanya diatas bahu kanan Baekhyun. Selama itu pula Baekhyun mengumpat kasar dalam hatinya.

 **...**

Setelah memakan waktu hampir 4 jam, mereka sampai disebuah pantai dengan pasir putih yang sangat indah. Seluruh murid berlarian mendekati ombak begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

Jika ada hal yang membuat _stress,_ maka pantai adalah obatnya. Itu pendapat Baekhyun.

Deburan ombak, angin sepoi-sepoi, panas matahari yang hangat dengan paduan air, udara dan pemandangan asrinya membuat siapapun menjadikan pantai sebagai tempat _refreshing._ Tak dipungkiri, Baekhyun sangat menyukai pantai.

Kris dan Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang berlarian seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan kini saling bermain air.

"Apa kita akan berkemah disini? Yang benar saja dipantai!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Ia membenci pantai sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, misi kita adalah membuat api unggun dimalam yang dingin dan diantara angin." Kris menjawabnya dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mampu mendengus kesal.

"Lalu dimana?"

"Tentu saja dihutan, bodoh!" Kris memukul kepala Sehun dengan kertas catatan dari kepala sekolah yang dibawanya. Selain menjadi kapten basket disekolahnya, Kris juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang diserahkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk acara perkemahan kali ini.

 **...**

"Chanyeol! Kau membuat seragamku basah!" Luhan berpura-pura kesal saat Chanyeol menyipratkan air kearahnya dan membuat seragam Luhan basah.

"Maafkan aku...aku..tidak sengaja." Sesal Chanyeol dan mendekati Luhan.

"Hahaha" Luhan justru tertawa melihat respon Chanyeol yang penuh rasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

Luhan kemudian membalas menyipratkan air kearah Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjerambab kedalam air dan seluruh pakaian Chanyeol basah. Ia berlari dan membuat Chanyeol mengejarnya.

Baekhyun menatap bengis kearah keduanya. Seperti banteng yang siap diadu dalam perlombaan.

Sebuah ide buruk tiba-tiba muncul dari otaknya.

Ketika Luhan melewatinya, Baekhyun segera menjulurkan kaki kanannya dan membuat Luhan terjatuh. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

 _'Rasakan itu!'_ Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa terbahak.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan terjatuh segera berlari untuk menolongnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Shh..sakit." Luhan memperlihatkan pada Chanyeol kedua lengan tangannya yang tergores oleh pasir. "Siapa siswa itu? Dia membuatku jatuh! Ini perih Yeol..."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan berdiri, namun Luhan ternyata sangat pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Pergelangan kakiku sakit dan sepertinya aku tidak mampu berjalan."

Dengan khawatir akhirnya Chanyeol memeriksa pergelangan kaki Luhan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda luka ataupun bengkak. Chanyeol tetap menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum puas.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Baekhyun merutuki kecerobohannya. "Sial! Kenapa dia pandai dalam hal _modus!"_

"Siapa sayang?"

Kris muncul dan mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Pergi sana! Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdua dengan pacarku, benarkan? Kemarilah kita bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun semakin kesal sekarang.

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja kuning berubah menjadi jingga, matahari perlahan tenggelam dan malam akan segera datang. Seluruh murid kini berada dihutan khusus untuk perkemahan. Tenda para tim sudah diberdirikan dengan rapi. Masing-masing tim memiliki 12 anggota gabungan dari 3 sekolah.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus kembali bersyukur karena berada satu tim dengan Chanyeol tanpa Kris. Setidaknya kesempatan untuk mendekati Chanyeol tanpa halangan dari sang kekasih; atau mungkin tidak? Karena Luhan juga berada satu tim dengannya dan terus saja menempel seperti benalu pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja tanpa membantu ha? Kau pikir kau ini raja?" Luhan datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang bermalas-malasan dengan bermain _gadget._

"Tentu saja aku raja sekolah." Baekhyun dengan bangga menjawab.

Luhan melirik nama tag diseragam Baekhyun dan berdecak heran. "Jadi kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Anak pemilik _Yeong Group,_ siberandalan sekolah yang mem _bully_ temannya hingga bunuh diri eh?"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kau merendahkanku atau kau ingin beradu ilmu bela diri denganku?" Dengan sombongnya Baekhyun bersikap angkuh dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Lagi pula bukan hanya aku yang mem _bully,_ lalu kenapa Kau hanya menuduhku?"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku punya bukti! Kau seorang pembunuh Baekhyun!"

"Atas dasar apa sekarang kau menuduhku pembunuh hah?!"

"Aku adalah sepupu Minseok, sebelum kepergiannya, Minseok mengatakan padaku jika kau membuatnya hampir gila karena kejahilanmu padanya." Luhan mengambil ponsel dari saku _blazzer_ nya. "Lihat ini."

Segera Baekhyun merebut ponsel tersebut dan membaca obrolan SNS Luhan dengan Minseok. Ia kemudian tertawa melihatnya. "Dengar tuan putri Luhan, kau tidak bisa menuduhku pembunuh hanya karena hal ini."

"Ah benarkah? Tapi setidaknya kau adalah dalang dari kematian Minseok!"

Dengan marah Luhan mencengkeram kerah seragam Baekhyun.

"Dengar! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu pada Minseok!"

Satu pukulan Luhan layangkan diperut Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terbatuk.

Tidak ingin menjadi pengecut Baekhyun balas memukul wajah Luhan, namun Luhan mampu menghindarinya sehingga membuat Baekhyun hanya meninju udara kosong.

Luhan tertawa, namun sedetik kemudian ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dibuat bingung, ia sama sekali tidak memukul Luhan, lalu kenapa anak itu justru kesakitan?

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan membantu Luhan.

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu mengapa Luhan melakukan itu, ia hanya berakting dan menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Akting yang bagus!" Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah melihat Luhan yang masih saja berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuat masalah?!"

"Tanya padanya, aku atau dia yang membuat masalah!" Baekhyun memilih duduk dan tidak lagi menggubris keduanya.

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Perutku sakit sekali, d-dia.. memukulku."

"Apa kau bilang!" Kini Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi bersabar. Emosinya tersulut atas kebohongan Luhan. Jelas-jelas dirinya yang Luhan pukul dan saat ini perutnya kesakitan, tapi justru Luhan memutar balikkan fakta.

"Aku akan membantumu, kita bisa meminta tim medis untuk mengobatinya." Chanyeol dengan segera menggendong tubuh Luhan.

Baekhyun bersumpah, ia melihat seringaian puas Luhan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Lagi-lagi dia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Menjengkelkan!"

Perutnya sakit. Sungguh pukulan Luhan benar-benar kuat. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun yang butuh pertolongan? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun yang ada dalam gendongan pangeran sekolah? Persetan dengan semua itu, Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya.

 **...**

Seperti yang telah Kris katakan sebelumnya, masing-masing tim malam ini diberikan sebuah misi untuk membuat api unggun. Ia memberitahukan agar masing-masing tim mencari kayu bakar, membuat api unggun untuk membakar ikan yang akan di jadikan makan malam. Kris juga mengatakan jika tema perkemahan mereka adalah bertahan dialam bebas. Jadi mereka tidak boleh membeli makanan ataupun memakan makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

 **...**

Chanyeol barusaja keluar dari tenda tim medis ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicara saja." Chanyeol mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

"Ciuman kemarin itu..." Kyungsoo gugup ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam dirinya. Seharusnya ia sadar tak seharusnya ia mengatakan ini tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan kepastian dari Chanyeol. "Kau—"

"Lupakan ciuman itu, lagipula aku tidak serius dengan semua itu. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan ingat-ingat lagi. Oke?"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terkepal.

"Bajingan kau," ia kemudian menampar pipi Chanyeol dan pergi dengan airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia tahu sejak awal seperti apa itu Chanyeol, lalu mengapa ia tidak mampu menahan hasratnya? Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Sekarang ia harus rela di campakkan setelah ciuman pertamanya Chanyeol ambil.

Tak ingin memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol bergabung dengan timnya untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Luhan masih berada dalam tahap pengobatan, jadi Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan Luhan untuk bergabung. Ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan, walau faktanya Luhan sama sekali tidak terluka.

Tak lama Chanyeol menemukan timnya tengah berkumpul melakukan diskusi, namun Kris ada disana. Seingat Chanyeol Kris tidak berada satu tim dengannya, lalu mengapa ada Kris? Satu-satunya yang terlintas dikepala Chanyeol adalah karena Baekhyun ada dalam timnya dan Baekhyun adalah pacar Kris. Cukup masuk akal. Lalu bukankah ini saatnya seluruh tim bekerja mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan bukan untuk berpacaran. Chanyeol berdecak kesal jadinya.

 **...**

"Sudahku bilang, aku tidak mau satu tim denganmu Kris!" Baekhyun dengan kasar menghempas tangan kekasihnya. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Kenapa _baby?_ Kau tidak perlu bersusah mencari kayu bakar dan melakukan hal konyol seperti membakar ikan dengan api unggun, kita bisa pergi _club_ didekat hutan ini, kau yakin menolak tawaranku hm?"

"Memang kenapa?! Aku suka melakukannya, melakukan semua ini bukanlah hal konyol! Jangan menentangku atau hubungan kita berakhir!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan seluruh anggota tim kini memandang dirinya dan Kris.

Kris yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari para tim yang ada disana.

"Lepas atau kita putus!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya ketika Baekhyun meronta sepanjang perjalanan.

"Coba saja kalau kau mau Baek dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol." Kris tersenyum miring melihat ekpresi pucat diwajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mengancamku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya dan aku cemburu tentang semua itu. Sekarang kau pilih yang mana, menuruti keinginanku atau melihat Chanyeol hancur?"

Diam. Baekhyun tak mampu lagi berkutik jika Chanyeol sudah diseret kedalam masalah diantara dirinya dan Kris. Terkadang ia menyesal mengapa harus dirinya yang terlibat dan menjadi kekasih Kris? Mengapa harus dirinya pula yang jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol? Dan mengapa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga mempersulit perjalanan sepenggal kisah percintaannya. Baekhyun kadang berharap agar Tuhan mencabut nyawanya, karena ia sungguh lelah memikul beban hidupnya sendirian.

"Ikutlah denganku dan kita akan bersenang-senang sayang." Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa penolakan dari kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil; ntah sejak kapan ada mobil mewah terparkir diarea hutan. Seingat Baekhyun mereka semua datang dengan bus dan dilarang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Tidak peduli tentang semua itu, Baekhyun hanya menurut dan duduk diam disamping Kris yang siap mengemudi.

Sementara ditempat lain seseorang mendengar percakapan keduanya dari balik pohon besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continue...**

 **Siapakah orang yang menguping KrisBaek(?)**

 **Hallo gue datang bawa chapter 3 Maybe,Fight! Setelah perjalanan jauh yang sangat melelahkan dan membuat gue menyesal :(**

 **FF ini bakalan END di CH 5 mungkin ya. Keep support me to writing the next chapter with your review. Thanks you so much**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow,favourite dan review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe,Fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **...**

 **"** _ **When your love in danger, let him die or you fight for protect!"**_

Hingar bingar suasana _club_ malam masih terasa asing bagi retina Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tergolong murid nakal pembuat onar, setidaknya ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ketempat seperti yang ia pijak saat ini.

Dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga, manusia-manusia yang tidak tahu akan apa itu rasa malu dengan berciuman disetiap kesempatan, para gadis dengan gaun ketat dan terbuka, juga mereka yang mabuk-mabukkan. Baekhyun merinding melihatnya. Dia benar-benar membenci hal-hal kotor seperti ini.

"Sayang duduklah." Kris memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya disofa merah yang ada didalam _club._

"Kau mau pesan minuman?"

"Aku mau jus." Jawaban Baekhyun mendapat kekehan dari Kris.

" _Come on babe,_ kita sedang berada di _club night_ tidak ada jus dalam bersenang-senang. OKE? Kau mau _vodka, wine_ atau _whiskey_ ? Atau kau mau yang lain?" Tawar Kris.

"Aku tidak minum."

' _Bajingan ini menyebalkan sekali'_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kupesankan kopi untukmu, tunggulah disini."

"Hei! Kau bisa memesannya dari pelayan bukan?"

"Tidak Baek, kita harus memesannya dari _bartender_ disana." Kris menunjuk seorang _bartender_ yang berdiri dibalik meja bar tengah mengocok minuman yang kemudian dituang kedalam gelas."Tidak seperti di _restaurant_ kau bisa menjentikkan jari dan para pelayan siap melayani. Disini berbeda."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh ketika Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah meja bar.

Sembari menunggu Kris kembali, Baekhyun menyulut sebatang rokok yang ia ambil dari bungkus rokok milik Kris. Lagi pula merokok itu tidak dilarang bukan? Setidaknya selama ini belum ada yang melarang Baekhyun untuk merokok. Kecuali jika ia meminum minuman keras, seseorang pernah melarangnya untuk tidak sekalipun menyentuh apapun yang dapat membuatnya mabuk.

Tanpa disadari senyuman terlukis di wajahnya mengingat seseorang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dimana timnya berkumpul; mereka semua menunggu anggota yang belum hadir.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

"Tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan belum datang." Salah satu anggota merespon Chanyeol.

"Luhan sedang dalam pengobatan, Baekhyun tidak akan ikut. Ayo kita pergi."

"Chanyeol!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melangkah, sebuah suara merdu memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang terengah penuh peluh yang mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya.

"Luhan kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yeol. Belum terlambat untuk bergabung 'kan?"

"Tentu saja belum, tapi benar perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memastikan Luhan benar-benar sembuh dan mampu bergabung dengan timnya.

"Tentu saja Yeol. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat." Tentu saja Luhan tidak apa-apa, karena memang ia tidak sakit.

Mereka semua bergegas mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun yang akan digunakan untuk memanggang ikan malam ini. Dalam kepalanya Chanyeol masih menahan kesabaran. Disaat semua orang harus bersusah mencari kayu, Baekhyun justru tidak membantu mereka.

 _'Dimana sebenarnya anak itu?'_

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini terhadap Baekhyun. Ntah mengapa Baekhyun selalu saja berhasil menelusup kedalam pikiran dan mengusik ketenangannya.

"Chanyeol! Hai!"

Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah..oh ada apa Luhan?"

"Kau melamun, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

Seluruh anggota kini berpencar guna mencari kayu agar segera terkumpul banyak. Luhan selalu menempel pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang hal itu. Tangan keduanya bertautan sepanjang perjalanan.

Berkat perkemahan ini Chanyeol mengenal Luhan. Si murid cerdas dan populer dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu._ Luhan sangat pandai bermain _baseball;_ yang mana itu adalah olahraga kesukaan Chanyeol sewaktu duduk di sekolah dasar. Chanyeol juga baru mengetahui jika Luhan adalah saudara dari Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ada _Americano Latte?_ " Kris bertanya pada bartender selagi ia menghindari wanita seksi yang mencoba meraba tubuhnya.

"Tentu, anda mau tuan?"

"Ya, berikan satu untukku dan juga aku mau sebotol _wine_ dan segelas _sex on the beach"_

Selagi sang bertender menyiapkan pesanan yang Kris inginkan, wanita seksi itu masih saja menempel padanya.

"Sendirian tampan?" Tangan wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam dengan bermain kancing kemeja Kris.

"Aku kemari dengan pacarku, jadi tolong singkirkan tanganmu sebelum pacarku mengamuk."

"Ouww terlihat menyeramkan." Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebeum kemudian pergi setelah mendengar ancaman dari Kris.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesananmu."

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang bartender. Keningnya mengerut. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing untukku."

Bartender itu tertawa. "Banyak orang diSeoul yang memiliki wajah sama, mungkin anda salah tuan. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Kris mengangguk. Mengambil pesanannya dan berjalan kearah dimana Baekhyun berada.

Tanpa Kris ketahui bartender itu menyeringai. "Kau sungguh tidak mengenaliku Kris? Tsk!"

 **...**

Baekhyun mulai jengah ketika Kris datang dengan segelas; ntahlah yang jelas Baekhyun tahu itu adalah minuman keras, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang secangkir kopi yang langsung Baekhyun rebut begitu saja. Kerongkongannya kering dan membutuhkan air jadi tanpa butuh waktu lama Baekhyun segera meneguk habis kopinya hingga tersedak dan batuk.

"Pelan-pelan Baek." Kris tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya. Membuat yang kecil tidak nyaman dan mencoba menjauhkan dirinya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman, Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meminum minumannya dengan santai.

Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun terlihat amat sangat gelisah, bahkan keringat mulai membentuk bintik-bintik disekitar pelipisnya. Ntah mengapa udara terasa panas dan membuat tubuhnya gerah. Terlihat sangat jelas ketika Baekhyun melepas _blazzer_ dan kancing seragamnya. "Kenapa panas sekali disini?"

"Aku tidak merasakannya, apa kau sakit Baek?" Kris menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek kening Baekhyun, apa anak itu demam ataukah tidak. Mengejutkan sekali ketika Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolak.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan semakin lama tubuhnya semakin merasa gerah dan _oh shit_ dia berusaha keras menutup area selangkangannya yang mulai mengeras.

"Akh-" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika suaranya terasa aneh. Dia mendesah.

"Hm?" Kris tidak terlalu mendengar desahan Baekhyun karena dentuman musik yang semakin menggila begitu keras.

"Ak- aku harus ke toilet." Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan terburu ke toilet.

"Sial kenapa kepalaku sakit seperti ini!"

Sesampainya ditoilet, Baekhyun segera bersandar pada pintu karena kepalanya semakin berat dan tubuhnya mulai lemas akibat ereksinya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Dalam kepekatannnya hanya ada satu nama yang ia andalkan. Park Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun men _dial_ nomor Chanyeol, namun sialnya nomor tersebut berada diluar jangkauan. Ia tak punya banyak waktu karena kepalanya semakin sakit. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik pesan yang ia kirim ke nomor Chanyeol.

Karena jujur saja satu-satunya nomor oranglain; selain keluarganya yang ia simpan dikontak ponselnya hanya nomor Park Chanyeol. Nomor Sehun yang merupakan sahabat dekatnyapun tak ia simpan. Ntah Baekhyun bodoh atau anti sosial, disaat keadaan darurat seperti ini ia baru menyadari betapa berharganya sebuah nomor ponsel.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?!" Terdengar suara Kris dari luar pintu dan Baekhyun sudah tak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Sial apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia memandang selangkanganya sendiri yang semakin membengkak sedangkan keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Oke sekarang Baekhyun menyerah. Hasratnya tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Dia butuh pelampiasan, apapun itu asal gerah dan rasa aneh ditubuhnya menghilang. Ia berdiri disisi lain dan membiarkan Kris masuk.

Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan hasratnya seliar ini dan sialnya ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi suatu ereksi yang menyiksa seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?"

Mata Baekhyun mulai buram menahan hasratnya, samar-samar ia melihat Kris yang membuka kemejanya.

"Baek kenapa aku juga merasa panas? Sebelumnya tidak karena di _ballroom_ ada _AC_. Tapi ini panas sekali."

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya. Ia mendongak menatap Kris seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. "K-Kris tolong aku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar berat dan memohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh tim berhasil mengumpulkan setumpuk kayu bakar dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Para anggota Chanyeol tengah menyusun dengan rapi kayu-kayunya untuk dijadikan api unggun nantinya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tengah sibuk membersihkan ikan segar yang akan digunakan untuk makan malam.

Ponsel dalam sakunya berdering menandakan pesan yang diterima.

"Luhan bisa kau ambilkan ponsel disaku celananku dan bacakan pesannya?" Tangan Chanyeol kotor dan bau amis. Jadi ia meminta bantuan Luhan yang ia pikir tangannya bersih karena sedari tadi Luhan tidak melakukan apapun selain memandangi Chanyeol. Luhan memang tidak membantu Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sendiri yang melarangnya.

"Tentu saja, kemari." Luhan mengambil ponsel dari saku celana Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang, namun seketika senyumnya menghilang menatap layar ponsel Chanyeol.

 _ **One new message**_

 _ **From: Si Monster Baekhyun**_

 _ **0102706xxx**_

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol datanglah ke club didekat hutan. Kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kumohon datanglah..._

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dalam diam. Dalam hati ia tertawa meski mulutnya diam dan wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun.

"Siapa itu Lu? Apa dari ibuku?"

"Bukan, hanya pesan dari operator, biar kuhapus saja oke? Lagipula tidak penting."

Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus pesan dari Baekhyun. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun apalagi rasa peduli. Baekhyun dalam kesulitan atau tidak, dia tidak perlu meminta bantuan oranglain karena manusia seperti dirinya tidak sepantasnya diberikan bantuan, pikir Luhan.

"Baiklah, kukira itu ibuku." Mengedikkan bahunya, Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ikan, tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun terhadap Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap ponsel Chanyeol dengan penuh arti. Ia mengingat apa yang sudah ia rencanakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **...**

15 menit sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol ia tanpa sengaja melihat Kris dan juga Baekhyun tengah bertengkar. Sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Berdiri dibelakang pohon besar dan mulai menguping apa yang sedang mereka berdua debatkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mengancamku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya dan aku cemburu tentang semua itu. Sekarang kau pilih yang mana, menuruti keinginanku atau melihat Chanyeol hancur?"

Luhan nyaris terjungkal ketika mengetahui Kris kekasih Baekhyun. Seingatnya Kris adalah kekasih Huang Zitao adik kelasnya disekolah. Ini sedikit membuatnya bingung karena ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Kris selingkuh dengan Baekhyun atau Kris dan Tao sudah mengakhiri hubungan keduanya? Benar-benar lebih menarik ketika Baekhyun ternyata menyukai Chanyeol dan menerima Kris karena suatu ancaman. Wow. Luhan berdecak kagum memikirkan bagaimana murid berbdal bisa jatuh cinta. Namun kemudian Luhan sadar, pesona Chanyeol memang sulit ditolak.

Ntah mengapa ide licik sangat mudah bersarang diotaknya. Luhan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tao!"

 _"Ya Luhan? Ada apa kawan?"_

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon.

 _"_ Dimana kau? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak sore tadi."

 _"Aku di club dekat hutan, kau mau kemari? Disini sangat menyenangkan!"_

"Apa kau bersama kekasihmu?" Luhan melihat Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun didepan sana.

" _Maksudmu Kris? Kami sudah putus sejak lama, kau tahu dia menyukai berandal Yeong-Il dan berpacaran dengannya."_

"Ah maafkan aku, jadi kau sudah tahu itu? Aku dengar Kris dan Baekhyun akan ke _club_ didekat hutan juga, kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang sudah merebut Kris darimu Tao?"

Terdengar suara tawa sebelum Tao mulai menjawab.

 _"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika mampu pasti akan kulakukan asal jangan menyuruhku membunuh seseorang."_

Luhan tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa mempermalukan berandalan itu untuk membalaskan sakit hatimu. Bagaimana?"

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih sangat mencintai Kris."_

Terjadi percakapan panjang dan rahasia diantara Luhan maupun Tao. Bagaimana Luhan yang memiliki rencana licik dan mempengaruhi Tao.

" _Oke Luhan kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan saja semua padaku dan kita nikmati pembalasan dendam kita bersama._ "

"Tentu, lakukan yang terbaik Tao- _ah_ "

 **...**

"Luhan?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan dan berhasil membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Yeol."

"Kau terus saja tersenyum memandangi ponselku, apa yang menarik?"

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak ada, hanya saja _wallpaper_ ponselmu lucu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berfikir dimana letak kelucuan dari sebuah gambar mobil _sport_ yang menjadi _wallpaper_ di ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ntah bagaimana ini semua terjadi, Kris maupun Baekhyun sama-sama kacau. Baekhyun yang duduk diatas wastafel dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas seluruh kancingnya, lalu Kris yang berdiri didepannya tanpa seragam yang melekat ditubuh maskulinnya. Mereka berdua terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui sebuah _handy came_ menyala dan merekam apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Semua terasa hitam pekat. Separuh dari diri Baekhyun berusaha menolak, namun separuh lagi menerima setiap sentuhan yang Kris berikan. Tubuhnya terasa melayang diudara dan ia kesulitan untuk menghentikannya.

 _'Tidak! Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini!'_

Baekhyun dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Kris hingga lelaki itu terjerambab.

"Ashh punggungku sakit. Sayangku apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ereksinya masih berlanjut dan benda diantara selangkangannya semakin membesar.

Matanya yang semakin tidak bisa melihat jelas menatap Kris; yang mana wajah Kris justru terlihat seperti wajah Chanyeol karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang sepertinya memiliki takaran dosis tinggi. Baekhyun melompat turun dan menerjang tubuh Kris.

Dia terlalu ingin mencoba bagaimana rasa bibir seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Bibir Chanyeol yang selalu ia impikan untuk melumat bibirnya sendiri. Alam bawah sadar Baekhyun semakin liar berfantasi. Bibir yang saat ini ia kecap adalah bibir Kris, namun Baekhyun melihat dan merasakan itu bibir Chanyeol.

Kamera _handy came_ masih menyala dengan seseorang yang terus menyeringai memegangnya.

 _'Setelah ini kau akan berharap bumi menelanmu Baekhyun!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aww shh."

"Kenapa Yeol? Jarimu berdarah, astaga!"

Menyadari darah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk Chanyeol, Luhan segera menarik tangannya dan masukkannya kemulut. Membuat Chanyeol tercengang dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Ia ingin bertanya namun mulutnya memilih bungkam.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

"Aku hanya berusaha membersihkan bagian mulut ikannya tapi ternyata pisaunya mengenai jariku."

 _'Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak.'_

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan plester Yeol."

Sementara Luhan pergi mengambil plester, Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang menganggu pikirannya sejak tadi hanya Baekhyun. Dia tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

Nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi dan membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah." Luhan duduk bersila dan merekatkan plester yang dibawanya pada jari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan berandalan itu?" Bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Luhan tak menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah.

"Namanya Baekhyun Lu," Ada rasa tidak terima dalam benak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun disebut berandalan, meski faktanya memang Baekhyun seorang berandal sekolah.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan bajingan seperti Baekhyun? Apa kalian berpacaran?" Jari telunjuk Luhan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol, seolah Chanyeol adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah dan tengah di introgasi.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyingkirkan jari Luhan yang semakin dekat dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Kau ini sembarangan saja, aku tidak khawatir ataupun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. HaHa aneh sekali tuduhanmu Lu."

Meski gugup namun Chanyeol berhasil menutupi semua itu dengan tawa konyol andalannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, bukankah dia sedang bersenang-senang?"

 _Oops_ Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Terlihat berpikir dan Luhan mulai gugup mencari alasan. Mulut bodohnya yang kelewatan itu tidak bisa dijaga hingga ia keceplosan mengatan semua itu.

"Eum..maksudku.."

 _'Sial apa yang harus kukatakan?!'_

Tidak mungkin Luhan mengatakanBaekhyun mengirim _SMS_ dan mengatakan dia berada di _club_ dan membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol. _Hell,_ siapa yang akan mengatakan hal itu, semua rencana yang sudah Luhan rangkai sedemikian rupa akan gagal begitu saja jika Chanyeol sampai pergi ke _club,_ lalu menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Dan TIDAK.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk itu ia harus mencari alasan yang logis agar Chanyeol tidak curiga.

"Bukankah Baekhyun tidak suka bersusah? Buktinya dia tidak mau ikut mencari kayu bakar, bukankah itu berarti dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang? Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak membantu kita? Bukan begitu Yeol?"

"Hm kau benar Lu, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang."

Luhan menghela nafas lega.

 _'Hampir saja.'_

"Chanyeol- _a!_ "

Chanyeol maupun Luhan saling menoleh kearah belakang ketika suara melengking memanggil nama salah satu diantara keduanya.

Jongdae datang dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu Yeol!"

"Aku kira kau tidak datang karna seharian ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungmu." Canda Chanyeol yang langsung menerima pukulan pada bahunya dari Jongdae.

"Aku tidak satu tim denganmu dan aku terlambat datang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa dia, kalian tidak sedang berkencan bukan?" Jongdae melirik Luhan yang merona dan Chanyeol yang mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

"Ah dia Luhan, teman setimku. Dia dari sekolah _Yeong-Gu_ dan Luhan ini Jongdae dia sahabat juga teman sekelasku."

"Halo aku Jongdae, senang bertemu denganmu Luhan?" Jongdae tampak mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Astaga! Bukankah kau Luhan si juara pertama _Olimpiade Sains_ tahun ini?"

Luhan terlihat terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum pada Jongdae. "Benar. Aku Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu juga Jongdae- _ssi_ "

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Jongdae."

"Baiklah Jongdae."

Saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain hingga lupa akan kehadiran sosok lain diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol berdeham untuk menyadarkan akan kehadirannya yang terabaikan.

" _Ahem!_ Kim Jongdae sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Chanyeol bertanya karena memang ia ingin tahu tujuan Jongdae. Jika mereka tidak satu tim itu berarti Jongdae memiliki maksud dan tujuan saat datang mencarinya.

"Apa kalian satu tim dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mencari Baekhyun?" Luhan ikut bertanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu mengapa semua orang mencari berandalan itu.

"Aku tidak mencarinya, hanya saja Kris pergi bersamanya sejak satu jam yang lalu dan mereka belum kembali. Padahal Kris salah satu panitia penanggung jawab di perkemahan ini dan saat ini kami membutuhkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Chanyeol masih terlihat santai namun tidak dengan hatinya ketika mendengar Kris bersama Baekhyun. Kris itu mesum. Chanyeol tahu itu dan dia sangat mengkhawatikan Baekhyun, apalai ini adalah hutan. Tempat asing yang bahkan semua murid belum ketahui seluk beluknya.

 _'Apa mereka tersesat?'_

"Hei Park, aku pikir jika disini ada Baekhyun aku bisa bertanya dimana Kris. Tapi karena Baekhyun juga tidak disini, itu berarti mereka belum juga kembali."

"Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Mungkun saja mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan privasi." Luhan menyeringai.

Sedangkan Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar kau, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku hem."

Sementara itu Chanyeol tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mengingat kembali jika Baekhyun takut Kris melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun inginkan ketika mereka hanya berdua. Baekhyun pernah mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Lalu fakta jika saat ini mereka berdua tengah pergi; dimana Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dimana mereka berada, membuat Chanyeol semakin dihadang rasa was-was.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **...**

Mentari pagi bersinar begitu terang disertai suara kicauan burung yang indah. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika bias sang surya menerpa wajahnya.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Kemudian menyipit ketika ia merasa asing dengan tempat yang ia pijak saat ini. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap bingung pada tubuh polosnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Dia bertanya ntah pada siapa karena ia sendirian diruang yang tampak seperti sebuah hotel. Itu adalah ruang _VVIP._

Semakin keras Baekhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, maka kepalanya semakin merasa pusing, begitupula dengan perutnya yang merasa mual dan juga tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa begitu nyeri. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia minum dan pergi ketoilet karena merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi semalam.

Satu nama yang Baekhyun ingat. Ia segera melompat turun dan memakai pakaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu sebelum para murid bangun, Luhan menerima pesan dari Tao. Diam-diam ia pergi untuk menemuinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dapat!" Jawab Tao dengan bangga. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _handy came_ pada Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengecek hasil rekaman video yang Tao tunjukkan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas menciptakan sebuah seringaian. "Bagus Tao, kau mensensor wajah Kris itu akan membuat Baekhyun menahan malu sendiri."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan mempermalukan orang yang kucintai? _BIG NO!"_

"Byun Baekhyun kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan dihadapan umum seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaraku!" Luhan menatap tajam rekaman itu dan meremas dengan kuat _handycame_ ditangannya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Gatau dah chapter ini ancurrrrrr banget. Ngblank gt tiba2.**

 **Sebenarnya ini vers rombak, versi pertama yg nguping itu CY dan yang rape Baek itu Hanbin CS buat balas dendam. Tapi ntah kenapa gue jadiin Luhan yg nguping dan dia jd dalang atas semua yg terjadi pada Baekhyun. Hemm next chap bakalan jadi "Si Malang Baekhyun" LoL.**

 **Gimana ya cara Luhan nyebar itu rekaman buat malu2in Baek?**

 **Itu thor lewat LINE aja atau BBM ga rempong kan?**

 **Hah? Iklan mahal lho ya LoL**

 **Ntar Luhan punya cara sendiri gmana nyebarinnya dan bikin Baek malu semalu malunya. Kira2 gmana hayoo?**

 **Next chap juga Chanyeol harus protect Baek. Selama ini Baek terus yang protect dia, kapan sih dia sadar perasaannya dan menyelamatkan Baek dari lubang hitam(?) Kehidupannya.**

 **Udah ye gue banyak bacot keknya. BIG THANKS buat yang selalu review, Foll and Fav.**

 **Bentar lagi puasa guys jadi gue ga akan kasih 'ehem ehem' ya. OKE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe,Fight!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **When your love in danger. Let him die or you fight for protect."**_

 _ **...**_

Baekhyun tiba dihutan setelah berdebat dengan supir taxi yang memberinya tumpangan karena ia tidak mau membayar. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menyerahkan arlojinya yang mahal karena supir sialan itu mengatakan akan melaporkan Baekhyun pada polisi.

Setibanya ditenda ia mendapati teman-temannya masih tertidur karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul _05.45am_. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil satu set pakaian dari dalam ranselnya dan bergegas membersihkan diri ditempat pemandian umum. Dia tidak tahu mengapa bau asing yang menyengat tercium dari tubuhnya dan itu terasa lengket.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya, ia segera pergi mencari Kris dan bersumpah akan menghajarnya.

"Hei kau _bastard!_ Bangun kau!" Baekhyun menghampiri Kris ketika dilihatnya pria _blonde_ itu tengah tertidur disebuah kursi dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

Satu pukulan ia layangkan kewajah tampan Kris dan berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

" _What the h—_ Baekhyun? Kenapa kau memukulku?" Kris sadar Baekhyun yang memukulnya dan wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Kau pikir kenapa?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?!"

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh ha?! Kau memanfaatkanku saat aku tidak sadar kan?!" Baekhyun bersiap melayangkan lagi pukulannya, namun Kris menahannya.

"Kau yang memintaku melakukan semua itu! Kau memohon padaku seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya." Kris mendecakkan lidahnya mengingat Baekhyun yang kacau malam itu.

"Brensek kau! Jadi benar kau memperkosaku?!"

Kris tertawa remeh. "Tsk! Apa maksudmu dengan memperkosamu? Tentu saja tidak, kita melakukannya dengan senang hati karena kau bahkan menikmatinya."

Seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Baekhyun mengambil balok kayu disebelahnya dan memukul Kris dengan membabi buta. Beberapa murid terbangun dan menyaksikan semua itu dengan tatapan ngeri tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Kris memang tidak sehebat Baekhyun dalam urusan bela diri hingga ia terkapar tak berdaya menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang Baekhyun layangkan ketubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Dasar bajingan kau!"

Tao datang dan memukul wajah Baekhyun hingga anak itu tersungkur. Tao kemudian berlutut disebelah Kris dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu ia letakkan di pahanya, memegang tangan Kris dengan erat ketika Kris hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Kris bangunlah." Ia menepuk pipi Kris, namun Kris benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan segera Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia dengan marah mengambil balok kayu yang sempat digunakan Baekhyun untuk memukul Kris kemudian Tao layangkan balok kayu tersebut pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, namun Tao justru semakin memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"Bagaimana?! Sakit?" Tanyanya penuh ejekan.

Ketika Tao bersiap lagi untuk memukul Baekhyun, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Dengan segera ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol kemudian merebut paksa balok kayu tersebut dan membuangnya ketanah.

Tanpa bicara, tanpa berniat melerai, dan tanpa berniat menolong Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi. Sedikitpun ia tidak simpati pada Baekhyun dan hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Sebenarnya hatinya sakit dan hancur mendengar semua pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kris. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan. Memang dirinya tidak tahu pasti siapa yang bersalah antara Baekhyun ataupun Kris, tapi ntahlah. Chanyeol marah saat ini.

Sehun berlari dan menabrak sebelah bahu Chanyeol, tapi anak itu tidak peduli dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Sehun membantunya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat perkelahian itu Kris dibawa kerumah sakit dan Baekhyun mendapat hukuman membersihkan sisa-sisa abu dari api unggun para tim. Tentu saja itu terlalu kejam baginya, Baekhyun tidak mau melaksanakan hukuman itu dan menyuruh Sehun juga beberapa murid untuk mengerjakannya.

Malam tiba ketika panggung megah lengkap dengan sebuah _Big LCD_ selesai dipasang. Para panitia penanggung jawab memutuskan mengisi kegiatan malam kedua _camping_ ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Sehun dan Luhan terpilih menjadi _MC_ untuk acara malam ini.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Semua diisi dengan beberapa pertunjukkan _band,_ tarian konyol, drama dan beberapa yang menurut Baekhyun menjijikkan. Sampai pandangan matanya benar-benar fokus ketika Luhan memanggil Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan Chanyeol? Apa yang akan anak itu lakukan? Baekhyun tentu saja menjadi bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalian semua pasti tidak sabar bukan? Pangeran _Yeong-il_ kita ini sangat berbakat memainkan semua alat musik, bukan begitu Park Chanyeol?" Luhan dengan gaya khas seorang _MC_ bertanya.

"Tidak, tentu tidak semua, hanya beberapa saja seperti drum, gitar dan juga piano."

Seluruh murid bersorak dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau mainkan malam ini? Hm bagaimana jika gitar dan seseorang akan berkolaborasi denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Siapa yang ingin bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar pangeran _Yeong-Il?"_

Semua berseru dan menunjuk diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Baekhyun yang hanya duduk dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Dasar konyol!"

"Bagaiaman jika sang _angels voice_ dari _Yeong-Il?"_

Kini Sehun angkat bicara.

"Ah benarkah? Siapa itu?" Luhan menanggapi.

"Byun Baekhyun. Naiklah keatas _stage_."

Dalam hati sebenarnya Luhan kesal, karena seharusnya ia yang ingin berkolaborasi dengan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau bersedia bernyanyi?"

Semua murid kini diam dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ayo teman-teman beri dukungan pada _angels voice_ kita. Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Sehun memandu teman-temannya agar memberi Baekhyun dukungan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyenangkan hati Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu cara seperti ini membuatnya mencari mati.

"BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN."

Dan semua murid terus saja meneriakkan nama Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemilik nama tersebut jengah.

"Tsk! Kenapa aku? Bajingan itu!" Tapi Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung.

Sesaat pandangan mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertemu. Ada rasa senang sekaligus gugup dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Baek ini." Baekhyun menerima sebuah _microfon_ yang Sehun berikan.

Sementara Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu dingin ketika Baekhyun baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu." Baekhyun meremas _microfon_ di tangannya.

"Idiot. Kau masih sama."

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu...**_

 _"Ayo siapa lagi yang mau maju kedepan dan bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik?" Ibu guru itu tersenyum hangat._

 _Baekhyun kecil hanya menatap teman-temannya satu persatu maju kedepan untuk bernyanyi dan beberapa memainkan alat musik. Baekhyun ingin menangis karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memainkan alat musik dan juga ia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Ia adalah pribadi yang pemalu dan mudah menangis._

 _"Yang terakhir adalah Baekhyun, ayo sayang kemari." Ibu guru cantik itu menuntun Baekhyun kedepan. "Nah Baekhyunie mau bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _"Apakah Baekhyunie bisa memainkan alat musik?"_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon pertanyaan dari sang guru._

 _"Lalu apakah Baekhyunie bisa bernyanyi?"_

 _"Tidak." Jawabnya takut-takut. Baekhyun kecil mengusap airmatanya._

 _"Lalu Baekhyunie mau melakukan apa?"_

 _Baekhyun diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sepatunya dan tidak berani menatap sang guru._

 _"Baekkie akan bernyanyi iyakan? Semangat!"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dihadapannya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun kecil._

 _"Benar Baekhyunie akan bernyanyi?" Sekali lagi gurunya bertanya dan kini Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi Baekhyunie akan bernyanyi untuk siapa? Ayah, ibu atau teman Baekhyunie?"_

 _"C-Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Semua murid tertawa dan mengejek Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Baiklah, silahkan bernyanyi untuk Chanyeollie."_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu banyak lagu selain lagu 'tiga beruang' jadi ia bernyanyi lagu tersebut dan teman-temannya menertawakan cara bernyanyinya yang terdengar aneh._

 _Tidak ingin melanjutkan bernyanyinya karena malu, Baekhyun kecil justru menangis._

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu bernyanyi, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol mengejek.

"Sialan. Sekarang aku bisa bernyanyi. Aku yakin itu."

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Mari kita saksikan sang _angels voice_ dan pangeran _Yeong-Il_ berkolaborasi."

Chanyeol mulai memetik senar pada gitarnya, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang indah dan mengalun merdu ditelinga. Baekhyun tahu melodi lagu apa ini jadi pada note ketiga Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

 _ **Annyeong naege dagawa**_

 _ **Sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo**_

 _Hai kau melangkah ke arahku_

 _Kau memelukku dengan aroma malu mu_

 _ **Heuimihan kkumsogeseo**_

 _ **Nuni busidorok banjjakyeosseo**_

 _ **Seolleime nado moreuge**_

 _ **Hanbal dubal nege dagaga**_

 _ **Neoui gyeote nama**_

 _Di dalam mimpi yang samar_

 _Kau sangat bersinar begitu mempesona di mataku_

 _Dalam kegembiraan, tanpa sadar aku_

 _melangkah ke arahmu dalam satu_

 _langkah dua langkah_

 _Berdiri di sampingmu_

 _ **Neoui misoe**_

 _ **Nae maeumi noganaeryeo**_

 _ **Nuni majucheosseul ttaen dugeungeoryeo**_

 _Pada senyumanmu, hatiku meleleh_

 _Ketika mata kita bertemu,_

 _Hatiku berdebar_

 _ **Oh neoui gaseume**_

 _ **Nae misoreul gieokhaejwo**_

 _ **Haruedo myeochbeonssik saenggakhaejwo**_

 _ **Oh neoege hago sippeun geu mal you're beautiful**_

 _Oh tolong ingat senyumanku di dalam hatimu_

 _Tolong pikirkan itu di banyak waktu dalam sehari_

 _Oh ungkapan yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu_

 _Kau indah_

Chanyeol tercengang menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia kembali menjadi si alter ego yang manis ketika matanya terpejam dan suara bernyanyinya yang begitu merdu. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Baekhyun begitu memiliki banyak kemajuan dan kemampuan yang terpendam. Bukan hanya berbakat dalam seni bela diri, Baekhyun juga benar-benar memiliki suara yang sangat merdu.

Chanyeol terhanyut dalam suara Baekhyun yang begitu memikat sehingga membuatnya kembali mengenang masalalu dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun.

 _ **Gomawo nal mannaseo**_

 _ **Hangyeol gatattateon ni moseubi boyeo**_

 _ **Nareul gidaryeo watteon**_

 _ **Neoui jiteun hyanggi gipeun ullim**_

 _ **Alsueopneun kanghani kkeulim**_

 _ **Neoreul hyanghan naeui du nalgae**_

 _ **Pyeolchyeojugo sipeo**_

 _Terimakasih telah bertemu denganku_

 _Aku melihatmu yang tidak pernah berubah sekali_

 _Yang telah menungguku selama ini_

 _Aku sangat mencium aroma kuatmu_

 _Daya tarik yang kuat dan aku tidak bisa mengaturnya_

 _Aku ingin merentangkan kedua_

 _sayapku dan mendekat ke arahmu_

 _'Chanyeol'_

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun ingin berteriak betapa ia sangat mencintai pria tinggi dengan senyum konyolnya yang tampak menawan saat ini ketika dalam pangkuaannya terdapat sebuah gitar. Jemari panjang itu dengan lembut memetik senar dan tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Sungguh hanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan dalam kejamnya dunia fana ini. Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bangkit, berdiri, berlari untuk menggapai mimpi dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta, namun pahit rasanya.

Terimakasih selalu Baekhyun ucapkan padanya dalam hati. Meski Chanyeol tidak membalas cintanya, Baekhyun akan selalu berdiri disampingnya, membantu kapanpun Chanyeol terjatuh. Ia berjanji akan hal itu.

 _ **Neoui misoe**_

 _ **Nae maeumi nuganaeryeo**_

 _ **Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen dugeungeoryeo**_

 _Pada senyumanmu, hatiku meleleh_

 _Ketika mata kita bertemu,_

 _Hatiku berdebar_

 _ **Oh neoui bomnale**_

 _ **Nae noraereul deullyeojulke**_

 _ **Haruedo myeochbeonssik saenggakhaejwo**_

 _ **Oh ireohke neoreul saenggakhae**_

 _ **you're beautiful**_

 _Oh di musim panasmu, seharusnya_

 _aku membiarkanmu mendengarkan laguku_

 _Tolong pikirkan itu di banyak waktu dalam sehari_

 _Oh aku memikirkanmu dengan begitu_

 _Kau indah_

 _'Baekhyun_ '

Chanyeol telah bertanya pada hati kecilnya yang terdalam. Ia yakin perasaan aneh yang terus menggelitik diperutnya ketika melihat senyum manis si alter ego adalah perasaan cinta.

Setelah lama terpisah sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi merasakan jatuh cinta. Sampai hari itu tiba, dimana ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Baekhyun, ia kembali merasakan benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh. Namun ia hanya takut, takut jika suatu saat mereka harus kembali terpisah. Jadi Chanyeol berusaha membuang semua rasa itu dan menjadi seseorang yang seharusnya Baekhyun benci. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah membencinya, justru sebaliknya, ia selalu ada disaat Chanyeol dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan pertolongannya.

 **Nareul bankyeojwo**

 **Ddu ddu ddu rururu seolleyeo**

 **Gureum uireul geotneundeut**

 **Geotjimal kachi nan nege dagaga**

 **Hanbal deo**

 _Sambut aku_

 _Dududurururu aku gembira_

 _Seolah-olah aku berjalan di atas awan_

 **Dasi chajaon**

 **Neowa naeui gyejeolle**

 **Gieokhal su ittkenni**

 **Ttu rurururuttu**

 **oh yeh all right**

 _Seperti bohongan, aku bergerak ke_

 _arahmu, satu langkah lagi_

 _Ketika masamu dan aku kembali_

 _Apakah kau bisa mengingatnya_

 _Durururududu_

 _Oh yeah semua benar_

 _'Chanyeol aku senang kau mengingatku pada saat itu. Aku mencintaimu'_

 **Neoreul mannan keol**

 **Haengeunira saenggakhae**

 **Uri dasi mannamyeon malhae jullae**

 **fly to you nae gyeote isseojwo**

 **you're beautiful**

 _Aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah_

 _keberuntungan ketika aku bertemu dengan mu_

 _Ketika kita bertemu lagi_

 _Aku seharusnya memberitahu mu_

 _Terbang padamu_

 _Tolong tinggal di sisiku_

 _Kau indah_

 _( Baekhyun of EXO "Beautiful" OST EXO Next Door )_

 _'Aku sadar kau adalah cinta pertama dan mungkin terakhirku Baekhyun. Maaf atas sikapku selama ini. Aku sadar, aku sungguh mencintaimu.'_

Petikan gitar dan nyanyian Baekhyun berhenti. Saat itulah Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Baekhyun dan membelai wajahnya.

Para gadis semakin histeris pangeran mereka menyentuh Baekhyun. Si berandal sekolah yang selama ini mereka tahu, Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun.

Ditengah kebisingan itu, lampu _stage_ dan juga _LCD_ padam.

"C-Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lagi menghindar dari Baekhyun, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kini berada ditengkuk Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menariknya dan mencium Baekhyun.

Terlalu cepat, terlalu mendadak hingga Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan semua ini menjadi nyata dan saat-saat yang ia nantikan tiba, Baekhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang telah mereka pendam selama ini.

Tepat saat ciuman itu terlepas, _LCD_ kembali menyala dengan _countdown warning._

Semua orang menyaksikan layar besar tersebut termasuk Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

 _ **3...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **1...**_

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri terbelalak tak percaya.

Semua orang terkejut, beberapa diantara mereka mulai saling berbisik dan menatap dengan jijik.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hasil sebuah rekaman video tentang Baekhyun dan seseorang yang tidak terekpos wajahnya tengah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dan panas kini terpampang jelas dan diputar pada layar _LCD._

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semua ini Yeol."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau—"

"Yeol sungguh! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat."

"Cukup."

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang berdiri diatas panggung.

Beberapa murid kini melempari Baekhyun dengan apa yang mereka miliki, seperti kerikil, bekas kaleng minuman, dan juga makanan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya terkepal.

"CUKUP! MATIKAN!"

Terdengar suara kepala sekolah yang marah.

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Yeol untuk apa kau peduli pada berandalan itu? Kau lihat sendiri bukan apa yang dia lakukan diluar sana? Menjijikkan sekali." Luhan berbicara sinis.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput, matanya menatap kosong kearah langit malam yang tak berbintang. Namun hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat apa yang dilihatnya. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun, tapi diluar dugaannya semua menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu haruskah ia marah? Ataukah ini hanya rasa cemburu?

"Hhh" Chanyeol menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku?" Luhan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

Menatap kearah Luhan, Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya."

"Aku tidak tahu Lu."

Luhan berguling dan tubuhnya berada tepat diatas Chanyeol. Tatapannya kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak menarik?" Tangannya bermain-main dengan poni rambut Chanyeol. Ntah mengapa Chanyeol tidak menolak apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Berhenti menggodaku Lu, aku tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya, sedangkan ibu jari tangannya mengusap bibir bawah Chanyeol. "Aku mau ini." Ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol untuk menciumnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Baekhyun menyaksikan semuanya. Airmatanya terjatuh ketika Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **...**

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian memalukan itu terjadi pada Baekhyun dan ia mengurung dirinya dikamar. Baekhyun bahkan menolak pergi ke sekolah dan membuat ayahnya murka.

"Buka pintunya Baekhyun!"

"Tidak mau! Aku bilang aku tidak mau sekolah lagi!"

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun menjawab, pintu itu didobrak. Ayah Baekhyun benar-benar telah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Pergi ke sekolah atau ayah akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU AYAH!" Baekhyun kembali menarik selimut berniat melanjutkan tidur paginya ketika ayahnya menarik paksa tangannya.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dan aku akan langsung mengirimmu ke Eropa, ke tempat asing yang bahkan sangat mengerikan. Kau pilih sekolah atau Eropa!"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kalah dalam perdebatan melawan ayahnya.

"Baik aku akan pergi sekolah."

Baekhyun pergi kekamar mandi dan melepas kaosnya berniat untuk mandi.

Lagi-lagi ia menitikkan airmata mendapati tubuhnya yang memar. Masih teringat jelas ketika ayahnya tahu apa yang terjadi di perkemahan waktu itu, ayah Baekhyun sangat murka dan menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan. Baekhyun tahu ayahnya pasti malu dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, tapi jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan menuruti ajakan Kris ke _club_ malam itu. Lebih dari semua itu, kini yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun adalah mampukah ia menghadapi semuanya?

 **...**

Tatapan jijik dari semua murid begitu mengintimidasi setiap langkah kaki Baekhyun. Para murid itu bahkan sudah tidak takut lagi pada Baekhyun, mereka sedikitpun tidak mau membungkukkan badan seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap kali berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Ntah mengapa mulut Baekhyun terasa keram untuk menegur mereka, rasanya tubuhnya menjadi berat dan kaku ketika menatap murid-murid tersebut. Rasanya malu sekali dan tidak ada harganya saat ini.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memukul wajah mereka yang mulai berbisik, bahkan beberapa berani melemparinya dengan sisa makanan dan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala seperti seorang pecundang.

 _'Kenapa aku terlihat seperti pecundang sekarang?'_

Jalan menuju kelasnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, namun langkah demi langkah yang Baekhyun rasakan terasa berjam-jam lamanya hingga ia sampai dikelas.

Tentu saja semua teman-teman sekelasnya menatap aneh kearahnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah Luhan ada dikelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin siswa dari sekolah lain sekarang ada dikelas Baekhyun dan sedang tertawa dengan orang yang Baekhyun cintai?

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan melewati mejanya.

 _'Aku menyesal menuruti ayahku pergi kesekolah dan menyaksikan semua ini. Seharusnya aku pergi ke Eropa dan menjadi pecundang sejati. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya patah hati.'_

"Baek aku senang kau kembali kesekolah." Sehun menyodorkan satu _cup_ kopi kesukaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa anak itu berada dikelas ini?"

Sehun mengikuti arah kemana Baekhyun memandang.

"Maksudmu Luhan? Dia pindah kesini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin karena si _playboy_ itu. Mereka juga berpacaran."

Hati Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"P-pacaran?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah hal seperti itu sudah biasa Chanyeol lakukan? Sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan berakhir setelah bertarung bibir. Bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Baek? Kau mau kemana? Hei pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Baek!" Sehun berniat mengejar Baekhyun, namun sang guru dengan predikat _killer_ nya sudah berada dikelas, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pergi ketoilet dan mencuci wajahnya ketika pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pecundang sekarang." Dia mengejek Baekhyun.

"Tsk! Aku hanya pecundang bukan pencurimu sepertimu."

Luhan matikan kran wastafel dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh jika otakmu pintar, kau memanipulasi kemenangan di _Olimpiade Sains_ tahun ini bukan? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu."

Wajah Luhan memerah.

"Asal kau tahu Luhan, aku mengetahui semuanya. Kau rela tidur dengan seorang professor agar kau diberi kunci jawaban dari _Olimpiade_ itu kan?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga menabrak dinding dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya. "Kau tidak punya bukti dan kau menuduhku! Aku bisa menuntutmu!"

"Tentu saja aku punya bukti, aku bicara fakta bukan omong kosong."

 _ **BUAGH**_

Baekhyun tersungkur ketika Luhan memukul wajahnya, tidak terima Baekhyun balas memukul Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Professor itu adalah teman ayahku! Dan aku tahu kau juga yang membuatku seperti ini! Dipermalukan atas hal yang tidak pernah ingin aku lakukan! Kau harus kubawa kekantor polisi!"

Baekhyun marah dan mencekik leher Luhan.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja pintu didobrak, Chanyeol dan beberapa murid berada diambang pintu. Ia melangkah kerah Luhan, kemudian membawanya pergi. Menyisakan Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran telah usai, Baekhyun bergegas pulang dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah seperti biasa. Namun belum sempat kereta berjalan, dirinya ditarik oleh beberapa siswa dari _Yeong-San_ keluar dari kereta.

Tubuhnya didorong hingga terhempas ketanah dan dipukuli bersama-sama oleh beberapa murid tersebut.

" _Stupid bastard!"_

Baekhyun berteriak dan mencoba melawan, tapi lagi-lagi kedua tangannya ditahan dan perutnya dipukul berkali-kali hingga ia terbatuk dam mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ini untuk balas dendamku!" Baekhyun menatap dengan setengah sadar orang di hadapannya dengan nama tag Bang Yongguk. Ketua _Yeong-San_ yang pernah Baekhyun kalahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Baekhyun kembali menerima pukulan pada perutnya dan ia jatuh berlutut. Kakinya tidak kuat menahan lagi dan ia terus terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Bersyukurlah kau bocah karena aku tidak membunuhmu, ayo _guys_ kita tinggalkan bocah ini."

 **...**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ditepi sungai Han. Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang pecundang sekarang. Airmata menghiasi kedua pipinya.

 _'Ibu tolong aku. Kembalilah padaku, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini.'_

"Arghhhh bajingan!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melempar ranselnya kesungai. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap aneh padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Yeol?" Luhan bertanya ketika Chanyeol terus berjalan dan mengenggam dengan kuat lengannya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dipergelangan tangan Luhan. "Yeol?"

"Diam." Jawabnya datar.

Mereka tiba disebuah kantor pusat penyelidikan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Luhan meronta mencoba melepas genggaman Chanyeol, namun sia-sia karena Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol membawa Luhan masuk.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika dilihatnya Tao juga berada disana beserta _handycame_ yang Luhan tahu miliknya.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Baekhyun Lu." Chanyeol berkata dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau menuduhku Yeol?"

"Tidak, semua bukti dan saksi sudah ada disini." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Luhan, sedikit meremasnya. "Mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir." Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Luhan segera menghampiri Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya saat diintrogasi.

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengakui semuanya?"

"Kau yang bernama Luhan? Duduklah. Kita mulai introgasinya." Seseorang yang Luhan ketahui sebagai seorang _detective_ berkata dengan tegas menyuruhnya duduk.

"Berdasarkan saksi mata kalian berdua terlibat kasus tentang penyebaran video tidak senonoh Kris dan Baekhyun yang sudah kalian rencanakan."

"Itu tidak benar!" Luhan memprotes.

"Saudara Tao menuangkan obat perangsang kepada Kris dan Baekhyun, kemudian menggunakan _handycame_ ini untuk merekam apa yang terjadi."

"Itu benar pak." Ucap Tao santai sambil meminum kopi yang disediakan.

"Tao kau bodoh atau apa?!"

"Luhan mereka akan meringankan hukuman kita jika aku mengakuinya." Ujar Tao begitu polos.

"Dasar idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot! Lagipula aku akan segera kembali pada Kris jika aku mengakui semua ini." Tao tersenyum senang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyeretku dalam masalah ini."

"Sumber dari masalah ini adalah kau! Pak berikan dia hukuman yang setimpal, aku hanya disuruh."

"Sudah DIAM!" Sang _detective_ mulai kesal mendengar dua anak SMA itu justru saling menyalahkan satu sama lainnya.

Introgasi tetap berlanjut dan dihiasi dengan adu mulut dari Tao maupun Luhan.

 **...**

Sementara itu, Baekhyun pulang dan mendapati ayahnya tengah bercumbu dengan wanita panggilan. Tak sedikitpun ia terkejut dengan semua itu, karena sejak kepergian ibunya, hal ini menjadi rutinitas baru ayahnya.

"Baekhyun kau—" Melihat Baekhyun yang kacau dan babak belur, ayah Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menegur anaknya.

"Jika kau mau mengirimku keluar negeri, kirim aku ke Amerika. Pesankan tiket dan besok aku akan berangkat."

Baekhyun menyela ucapan ayahnya.

 _'Setidaknya aku bisa mencari ibuku.'_

Ayah Baekhyun seketika kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang berjalan menuju tangga.

Baekhyun mengepaki barang-barangnya kedalam koper besar. Setiap pergerakan tangannya, ia teringat Chanyeol. Haruskah ia memberitahu Chanyeol perihal kepergiannya ke Amerika?

Tidak.

Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali melihat Chanyeol, anak itu justru menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Kini airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Kenapa aku menjadi lemah karena laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah menyukaiku? Lalu apa artinya ciuman malam itu jika kau hanya mencintai orang selain diriku!" Baekhyun meneriaki foto dirinya dan Chanyeol saat masih memakai seragam sekolah dasar. Namun kemudian ia meletakkan foto itu kedalam kopernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **...**

Hari ini Chanyeol sengaja bangun pagi agar ia memiliki waktu untuk berkunjung ketoko bunga milik bibi Jung. Toko langganan ibunya.

"Bibi bunga apa yang harus kuberikan jika aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan jika aku mencintainya?"

Bibi Jung tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol yang datang pagi-pagi dengan senyum cerahnya. Jarang sekali Chanyeol membeli bunga jika tidak ibunya yang menyuruh.

"Bagaimana jika bunga tulip merah dan putih? Merah sebagai tanda cinta dan putih sebagai tanda permohonan maaf?"

"Baiklah berikan aku bunga itu bi." Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menerima saran dari bibi Jung.

"Kau harus mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku Chanyeol- _a."_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan dari bibi Jung.

"Ini."

Chanyeol menerima bunga tulip berwarna merah dan putih tersebut. "Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu membayar, hari ini gratis untukmu." Bibi Jung mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah mengatakan banyak terimakasih Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang ekpresi seperti apa yang akan Baekhyun tunjukkan saat mengetahui ia mencintainya dan memberikan bunga yang ada digenggamannya.

Chanyeol? Baekhyun adalah berandalan sekolah, lalu mengapa ia berpikir untuk menyatakan cintanya dengan bunga tulip? Tidakkah seharusnya ia menyatakan cintanya dengan beradu bela diri? Tentu saja ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang romantis bukan menjadi seorang petarung yang hebat. Ia hanya akan bertarung dengan Baekhyun diranjang.

Chanyeol tertawa membayangkannya.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dengan angkuh dan Sehun yang selalu berada disampingnya memijat tangan Baekhyun ketika dikereta. Namun pagi ini, Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun dan hanya Sehun yang berada disana dengan raut wajah datar tanpa sesikitpun ekpresi.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Sehun mendongak menatap heran kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertele-tele, dimana dia?"

"Pesawat mungkin."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Aku tanya dimana Baekhyun?!"

"Aku juga sudah menjawab, mungkin dia dipesawat karena ia akan ke Amerika dan tinggal disana."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bunga ditangannya dan segera berlari keluar.

"Hei kau mau kemana?!" Sehun berteriak namun tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol. "Kenapa dia tidak bertanya kemana negara tujuan Baekhyun dan nomor penerbangannya jika ia akan mencarinya? Dasar bodoh." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca komik ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun, namun nomor anak itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taxi dan mengatakan pada supir taxi tersebut untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sampai kebandara dan sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol tidak berhenti berdoa agar ia dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Setelah membayar Chanyeol segera berlari memasuki bandara. Matanya menatap kesana kemari mencari siluet Baekhyun namun tak juga menemukannya.

"Maaf apa pesawat menuju Amerika sudah berangkat?" Ia bertanya di bagian _resepsionis._

"Pesawat ke Amerika tujuan mana tuan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

Lucu sekali, Sehun mengangkat telpon Chanyeol dalam dering pertama seakan Sehun sedang menunggu telpon darinya.

"Halo Sehun, Baekhyun ke Amerika tujuan mana?"

 _"Sudah kuduga kau akan menghubungiku. Dia ke New York tapi—"_

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun berbicara, Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"New York. Tujuan ke New York."

"Mohon maaf tuan, penerbangan tujuan ke New York sudah berangkat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan penerbangan selanjutnya sekitar dua jam dari sekarang."

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dan tanpa ia sadari airmatanya mengalir. Ia mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya. Baekhyun..."

"Tuan kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit." Staff wanita itu membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

 **...**

Sepanjang hari ini Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurung diri dikamar. Ia merenungi kepergian Baekhyun.

"Apa rasanya seperti ini Baek? Apa sesakit ini rasanya saat aku mengacuhkanmu?" Ia menyadari arti Baekhyun selama ini. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Baekhyun alami.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi. Diluar sana ibunya terus mengetuk pintu, menyuruhnya untuk makan tapi Chanyeol sedikitpun tak mau menanggapi dan membuat ibunya semakin khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe,Fight!**

 **...**

Malam yang gelap kini berganti pagi, Chanyeol masih tetap terjaga. Matanya membengkak, rambutnya acak-acakkan dan ntah berapa lembar _tissue_ yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata.

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

"Chanyeol buka pintunya sayang? Jangan membuat ibu khawatir."

"..."

"Chanyeol sayang tolong buka! Kalau ada masalah bicara pada ibu nak."

Diluar sana ibunya meremas tangannya sendiri. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak semata wayangnya. Pasalnya sejak kemarin hingga pagi ini Chanyeol tetap mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tidak mau bicara dan makan. Tentu saja ibunya menjadi khawatir juga takut. Ini juga kali pertama Chanyeol seperti ini, ibunya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baekhyunie kau saja yang membujuknya ya? Tolong bibi kali ini saja." Ibu Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi bi—"

"Tolonglah Baekhyunie sayang."

Tidak tega melihat ibu Chanyeol yang terlihat putus asa, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku buru-buru karena pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Tapi aku tetap harus berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Baiklah, aku akan membujuknya bi."

Benar.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum berangkat ke Amerika. Pesawatnya berangkat hari ini dan ia berniat tidak memberitahu Chanyeol. Tapi setelah berpikir berulang kali, hati kecilnya menolak dan memintanya untuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Chanyeol- _a_ ini aku. Bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

Didalam sana Chanyeol mendongak setelah semalaman hanya menunduk menatap lantai.

 _'Baru sehari dia pergi, aku sudah berhalusinasi hingga mendengar suaranya.'_

"Yeol ayolah aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu untuk bicara."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dan berlari untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"K-kau?" Chanyeol sempat tidak percaya, pasalnya yang ia tahu Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke Amerika, lalu fakta jika dihadapannya kini adalah Baekhyun dan ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi membuatnya sulit untuk percaya. Apa ini mimpi ataukah kenyataan?

"Yeol aku akn berangkat ke Amerika hari ini jadi'—"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan justru menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya hingga membuat anak itu kesulitan bernafas.

"C-Chan apa yang—"

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek." Chanyeol menjatuhkan airmatanya dan menetes kebahu Baekhyun. Membuat seseorang dalam pelukannya itu kembali dibuat terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"..."

"Yeol kau menangis?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh airmata. Hatinya benar-benar berdenyut sakit melihat Chanyeol menangis. Kerena jujur saja ini kali pertama Baekhyun melihatnya menangis.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap airmata diwajah Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah anak itu dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak menolak.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas."

Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Baek! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun yang semula menunduk kini mendongak menatap tepat pada retina Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan putus asa Chanyeol, namun yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kesungguhan.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku Baek. Aku mencintaimu."

"Yeol..."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekkie."

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baekkie sejak 10tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah nama kecil untuk Baekhyun darinya.

"Yeollie..." Dan sejak 10tahun yang lalu, ini kali pertama Baekhyun kembali memanggil orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan nama kecilnya. Yeollie. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun kembali menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma tubuh maskulinnya yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

Sedangkan ibu Chanyeol menatap penuh kebahagiaan kearah dua anak yang sangat beliau sayangi kini bersatu dalam sebuah hangatnya dekapan cinta.

 _ **...**_

"Baekkie..." Chanyeol memainkan poni rambut Baekhyun yang berada didekapannya. Mereka berada diranjang kamar Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun berada diatas lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"Ya Yeollie..." Baekhyun memutuskan menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Kini tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemilik pipi itu memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembutnya.

"Berjanji untuk apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lagi berkelahi untuk menolong ataupun membelaku."

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Karena mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga aku yang akan melindungimu. Asal kau tahu aku sebenarnya tidak sebodoh itu dalam hal bela diri."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mengataimu bodoh dalam hal bela diri aku tahu kau punya bakat terpendam dalam hal itu." Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol pernah berada di _club_ beladiri saat mereka masih Sekolah Dasar.

"Dasar sok tau." Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengeluh jika itu sakit. "Jadi kau mau berjanji?"

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku."

"Hm janji seperti apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti menjadi seorang _playboy_ aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku berjanji padamu Baek. Karena mulai sekarang hanya kau satu-satunya yang boleh memiliki cintaku. Tapi Kau juga harus berjanji. Oke?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona dan memanas mendengar kata-kata manis dari Chanyeol yang kini telah resmi me jadi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan berjanji padamu tapi.." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, setelah itu aku akan berjanji untuk berhenti berkelahi jika kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Permintaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan apapun untukmu." Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku minta...Cium aku Yeol."

Wajah Baekhyun merona malu setelah mengatakan itu. Ia benar-benar terobsesi untuk kembali merasakan bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol justru terkikik geli atas permintaan Baekhyun.

"Tanpa kau memintapun aku akan menciummu, tidak hanya sekali tapi ribuan kali hingga kau kwalahan." Ia kemudian menyeringai dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya didagu Baekhyun dan dengan pelan ia memiringkan wajahnya. Lidahnya ia keluarkan dan menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tipe orang yang agresif dan tidak sabar, jadi ia melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Chanyeol dan ikut memiringkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Tepat sekali.

Chanyeol justru kini yang mulai tergoda, jadi ia menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun. Kedua mata mereka sama-sama terpejam menikmati ciuman manis namun menggairahkan tersebut. Mereka saling membalas dan mencoba untuk mendominasi lawannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang tidak tinggal diam dan menyusup kedalam kaosnya.

"Aku meminta ciuman bukan hal itu." Ia dengan lucunya memajukan bibirnya dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Kau yang alter ego seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan Baek. Aku jadi ingin sekali menerkammu. Hawwrrrr." Chanyeol membuat gerakan dengan tangannya seperti singa yang kelaparan dan siap menerkam mangsa.

Baekhyun justru merona dan menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Baek aku juga punya satu permintaan dan kau harus mengabulkannya."

Baekhyun merasa atmosfer dalam kamar menjadi panas ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang disertai sebuah seringaian.

"Permintaan? A-apa itu? Jangan aneh-aneh aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau, aku bahkan menuruti semua permintaanmu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah pacarku tersayang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

" _Lets make a cute baby."_

"Huh?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Ayo kita buat bayi yang lucu Baek."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya.

"Yah-yahh apa yang kau lakukan!— hmphh"

Chanyeol kembali menciumnya kemudian menarik selimut putih tebal itu untuk menutup tubuh keduanya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

 **~END~**

…

…

…

 _ **Penonton kecewa kaga bisa lihat NCannya CB :v #smirk**_

 **Mau sequel atau ga? Gausah ya?**

 **Huft ini chapter paling panjangggg sampai capek ngetiknya LoL**

 **Oke daripada ngegantung, gue kasih tau aja. Luhan sama Tao dihukum karena udah berusaha merusak Baekhyun dan menyebar video porn itu adalah tindakan kriminal LoL**

 **Kris?**

 **Kaga tau nasib naga burik itu. Dia dah dapat tubuh Baekhyun. Yaudah putus dah. Anak nakal kan begitu :v dari awal Kris itu emang mesum jadi apalagi yang ia inginkan dr Baekkie kalau bukan tubuhnya?**

 **ChanBaek lagi bikin baby Jackson sama Jesper. Dohh gue jadi pengen punya anak bgitu. Unyuh. Kiyut. Wkwkwk**

 **Nah waktu Chan telp Sehun dibandara itu, Sehun mau bilangkalau Baekhyun ngubah jadwal penerbangannya tapi telpnya malah langsung Chan matiin.**

 **Ini bulan puasa guys, gue bener2 kaga bisa ngasih NC. Hukumnya dosa kalau sampai ada yang terangsang. Segitu aja dah mengontaminasi mata kalian kan?**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF. Mau diperpanjang, ripiunya segitu kaya pada ga minat. Jadi gue end in sekalian sesuai janji end di ch 5.**

 **Gue ucapkan banyak TERIMAKASIH buat yang dah bersedia baca, follow, favourite dan review ya :D**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, kata2 yang kurang berkenan dan apapun jenis kesalahan itu, gue minta maaf sebesar2nya.**

 **Akhir kata.**

 **Wassalamualaikum .**

 **Annyeong.**

 **#lambai kekamera.**

 **Uji nyali berakhir.**

 **"KEvIN1004L"**

 **Story Line**


End file.
